


2+1

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Han Jisung | Han, Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Camboy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Camboy Seo Changbin, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, FWB hyunsung, M/M, Married Minbin, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Switch Seo Changbin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: When Jisung wins the competition to feature on Lino and Binnie’s channel, he outright screams.
Relationships: (Minor) Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you're confused about why you have a subscription notice from an account you don't recognise - this is v, formerly known as woominchans. i've rebranded <3

Jisung is vibrating with anticipation.

Every part of the streams are enjoyable, not least the end of them, but Jisung _so_ enjoys the anticipatory buzz, just before he hits _go._ He’s always been needy, yearning for attention in every facet of his day-to-day life for as long as he can remember, so it makes sense, really. That he’s come into a profession like this, that is. For Hyunjin, who is somehow even needier than Jisung himself, it makes even more sense. When Jisung walked in on him one day, the subsequent talk about why his flatmate was fucking himself in front of a webcam had led to a revelation. Jisung had spaced out, making Hyunjin worry that he was grossed out, that Jisung was judging him. It had been quite the opposite, in fact. Jisung wasn’t disgusted, he was _inspired._ When he’d asked Hyunjin, tentatively, how to go about setting up something like that for himself, Hyunjin had looked first relieved and then incredibly smug. As Jisung says, it had just _made sense._

_Go._

Jisung presses the livestream button, and the viewers come flooding in in their hordes. This is a scheduled stream — some of his are done at random, but he does them every Thursday night at the same time — so he knows these viewers have been waiting for him. It’s a strange sort of thrill, knowing he’s factored into the schedules of so many people. It’s one Jisung loves, that’s for sure. But he’s always been a bit of a slut. “Hi everyone!” Jisung waves at the camera enthusiastically, bouncing a little in place on his bed. “Is the audio working today? I know a couple of people had issues last stream, so I’ve chatted to the site managers to make sure everything will run smoothly…” A flood of ‘ _yes Hannie, we can hear you, baby!!’_ sort of comments flood the chat, along with a couple of rude guys demanding that he whip it out already. Jisung’s regulars quickly flag those ones into nonexistence, and Jisung giggles a little to himself at their overprotectiveness. “Oh, that’s good,” he hums, smoothing his skirt over his thighs. It’s short, white and pleated, and he’s paired it with thigh high socks for the stream. “Can you all see me fine?”

Again flooded with affirmatives, Jisung smiles sweetly. “Good…” Jisung looks off to the side, to where today’s surprise sits waiting. “I have a special treat for you all today,” he tells the viewers, the immediate barrage of excited comments going straight to his dick. Less than surreptitiously, because there’s little point in a subtle camboy, Jisung reaches under his skirt to adjust himself. The fabric still covers him, and he sees the commenters complaining about it. Giggling, he tuts, leaning in close to read the comments. He focuses, because capitalism pays Jisung’s bills, on the tip-boosted comments that show in a separate feed. It’s validating, how people will pay for a chance at him reading their words for ten bucks a piece (the site deals in USD, and Jisung’s bank converts it for him). 

_[Lilac989769: Good luck in the contest, Hannie!!]_

“Thank you, Lilac,” Jisung beams, blowing a kiss to the camera. As hoped (and expected), the gesture leads to even more tipped comments. “Do you guys think Hannie can win, hm?... Wanna see your baby with Lino and Binnie? Hannie’s always had a thing for them, you know.”

Off to the side, Hyunjin stifles a giggle as he watches Jisung, and Jisung fights the urge to flip his best friend off. He would — he’s no qualms about bickering with ‘Jinnie’ on camera, his viewers eat it up — but they don’t know Hyunjin is here yet. It would ruin Jisung’s surprise, and he does so love to surprise his viewers. 

_[hunghyung69: What’s the surprise, Hannie baby?... Hyung’s waiting…]_

“Hannie will show you sooooon, hyungie,” Jisung draws out his words cutely, knowing how they love it. “It’s not the surprise, but who wants to see the cute plug your baby’s wearing for you today?... Oh, it looks like everyone does?”

Tips flood in, and one enthusiastic viewer sends in $100 in one go, boosting their comment right to the top of the premium chat and making it flash red. Jisung gasps, just on the edge of theatrical, and flushes as dozens of comments tell him that they wish _they_ could make him gasp like that.

_[jacks0nwng94: Show it for me, baby boy?]_

“Thank you Jackson-hyungie!” Jisung enthuses— Jackson is a frequent viewer, ever polite and ever a heavy tipper. His mere presence alone for tonight’s stream means a considerable increase in profit. “Hannie will be good and show you, hyung, don’t worry.”

He’s stayed pretty much completely covered up for the first few minutes of the stream, and his cock twitches at the imminent prospect of finally getting to show himself off for them. When he bends over, pulling the skirt up and lace panties aside to show his viewers (and especially _jacks0nwng94)_ the baby-blue gem studded plug nestled between his cheeks, he feels precum shamefully wetting the front of his panties. Though it’s a job that pays incredibly well, it’s also one Jisung _really_ likes doing. Anyone Jisung ends up dating will have to deal with that, because he doesn’t want to give this up for anyone. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll end up with a couple channel one day, like LinobinStreams, host to Jisung’s dual crushes. Jisung _really_ wants to win the competition. 

HoneyCams, the streaming site that Hyunjin introduced Jisung to eight months ago, is currently running a competition in collaboration with their top channel. That channel is obviously _LinobinStreams,_ the joint couple channel for ‘Lino’ and ‘Binnie’, a married couple who stream together and rake in the site’s largest profit. Of course, couple channels tend to get more hits anyway, as people like seeing ‘actual’ sex even more than they like seeing pretty boys fucking themselves on a dildo. But Lino and Binnie have something else. It’s hard to explain, but there’s a charisma to them that is largely the reason they have such a following. That, combined with their joint streams and the fact they’re two of the prettiest people Jisung has ever wanted, means that they’ve held the number one spot on HoneyCams for two consecutive years. This year to celebrate, Lino and Binnie have announced that they’re going to have a one-off ‘guest feature’ on their channel. They’ve hinted at what that might entail, whether it be them sitting together instructing the featured streamer while they get themself off, or _perhaps_ the lucky winner getting to fulfil the dream of being between the star couple. As of yet, nothing has been said for certain.

Either way, Jisung would maybe (definitely) kill a man (or several men, really) to win that competition. He’s been a regular viewer of the couple ever since joining HoneyCams, and they could do pretty much anything to him and he would thank them. They’re just that hot. 

Jisung turns back to the comments.

_[r4vn99999: our hannie has the cutest little ass]_

‘Our Hannie’. Jisung blushes a little despite himself. It’s so cute when they call him that. “Thank you, I’m glad you like my ass, darlings… It’d be cuter a little more full though, right?”

_[r4vn9999 has tipped $50]_

_[jacks0nwng94 has tipped $150]_

_[bigdickk1ng has tipped $50]_

_[dean_Xx has tipped $25]_

The notifications keep on coming, and Jisung giggles. “You’re all desperate for Hannie tonight, huh?...” He tilts his head, leans in close and bites his lower lip the way he knows they like, then lets his tongue loll out to show the piercing in the centre of it. He’s matched the piercing’s colour with the jewel in his plug, ever the perfectionist. The tips surge even more, just as he’d known they would. “Don’t worry, everyoneeee…” he sing-songs, “Your baby is desperate to play with you all, too. There’s a surprise for you as well...” Jisung trails off, looking over at where Hyunjin is sat waiting for his cue. “Hannie’s got the loveliest toy to use tonight. First correct guess gets a shoutout.”

Leaning close, he scans the comments until someone finally gets it right. This isn’t the first time Hyunjin has joined him, after all. “Ah! Well done to, uh…” He drags the mouse back, the comment almost lost, and chokes at the username. “To, uh, _LinobinStreams,_ uh, h-hi,” Jisung stutters and stumbles over his words, entirely taken aback. He coughs, trying to compose himself. The comments fill with people telling him how adorable their Hannie is all starstruck.

_[LinobinStreams: we gotta go now, baby boy, but the start was very pretty~~ enjoy your show x]_

“Uh, thank you, hyungs,” Jisung replies awkwardly, blushing all over. He can see himself on the monitor, looking an absolute flustered _mess._ Lino and Binnie must be checking out the top entrants, must have looked at his channel already, going by them correctly guessing that tonight’s ‘toy’ is _JinnieBbyBoy._ Lino and Binnie have seen Jisung’s channel. Holy shit. 

He still has a livestream to get to, so he tries to get back on track. Once it’s over, Jisung will scream into his pillow. For now, he has viewers to please. Mustering up a false degree of confidence, Jisung beckons to Hyunjin, who walks over to the bed duly, sitting next to Jisung. Just like him, Hyunjin is also wearing a skirt, though his is more of the schoolgirl variety. Hyunjin’s dressed in an entire schoolgirl outfit, in fact, and Jisung can’t even tease him for it because he looks insufferably hot. As always. Hyunjin isn’t someone Jisung would ever date, but he’s incredibly fun to use for streams.

Predictably, the comments explode, donations skyrocketing along with them. Jackson immediately tips another $150; as much as he seems to like Jisung, he knows Jackson likes Hyunjin even more. It was a joint stream with Hyunjin that had brought him to Jisung’s channel as a viewer. Hyunjin giggles as he sees the tip. “Thank you Jackson-hyung,” he beams, “Lovely to see you as always.”

“Do you like my choice of toy today, everyone?” Jisung asks, gesturing to Hyunjin. Their thighs are pressed together where they sit side by side, and Hyunjin tenses as Jisung calls him a toy, squirming a little already. “Jinnie’s such a pretty one, right?”

_[jacks0nwng94: prettiest toy]_

_[lovboys1988: so cute!!!! gonna use him for us, hannie?]_

Jisung smiles, hand on Hyunjin’s thigh and inching under the skirt. “How should Hannie use this pretty toy, hm? Any ideas?”

_[5985898: ride him!!]_

_[fckrluvr97: sit on jinnie’s cock, hannie]_

_[hunghyung69: ride him for us hannie]_

The chat seems to have come to a general consensus, bar a couple hoping Jisung might be the one to fuck Hyunjin himself. It’s fun on occasion, the way Hyunjin’s big cock slaps uselessly against his stomach when he gets fucked, but Jisung prefers it like this. Jisung’s hand reaches Hyunjin’s panties and dips beneath the lace to close around him. The comments all complain that they can’t see Jinnie’s pretty dick under the skirt, and so Jisung flips it up for them to see his small hand around Hyunjin’s length. “So cute, isn’t he?” Jisung hums, Hyunjin whining as Jisung pays particular attention to his cockhead, thumbing at it and making Hyunjin tremble from oversensitivity already. “Should Hannie sit on this, hm?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin whines at once, ever predictable. They’re both whiny when it comes to sex, but Hyunjin is a whole other level. 

“Hannie wasn’t asking _you.”_ Jisung keeps teasing Hyunjin, moving onto slow strokes up and down the length of him. “Should Hannie be nice to him yet, guys— or should we make our Jinnie wait?”

Tonight, the commenters are feeling charitable, and urge Jisung on. Hyunjin leaning forward with his lip jutted out in a pout and batting his eyes may have something to do with that. “Thank you,” Hyunjin smiles prettily, scooting back and propping himself up on the pillows. Jisung checks that the camera will still show them both from the new distance, and then crawls into Hyunjin’s lap. They’re pretty like this, two cute boys in skirts. Jisung grabs Hyunjin by the tie of his schoolgirl outfit and pulls him up to kiss him. 

Hyunjin is nice to kiss. He’s safe. Pillowy lips contrast with Jisung’s thinner mouth, and he always gives the moment Jisung pushes even the slightest against him. When they fight, as flatmates do, Hyunjin never backs down. When they fuck, though? When they kiss? Hyunjin is just so _good._ There’s a reason Jisung would never date him, and it’s just that. Hyunjin is pretty much the epitome of a pillow princess, a good boy with gangly limbs and a stupidly big cock that he doesn’t know how to fuck with. He’s too submissive for Jisung, who loves to behave himself once his partner has broken past his initial brattiness. 

That’s why, aside from the occasional stress blowie in exam season or when Friday Night Hentai Night gets out of control, Hyunjin and Jisung rarely do anything sexual when it isn’t being live streamed. The added exhibitionism combined with the commenters telling them what to do adds an element to sex with Hyunjin that is otherwise lacking. Hyunjin feels the same, preferring more muscular guys who can throw him around, or the occasional cute boy that’s far less cute in the bedroom. Jisung can list a few on either account, not least because he’s heard Hyunjin screaming their names.

“You want Hannie to take his sweater off?” Jisung reads out. He has the comments on his phone next to them so he doesn’t need to lean back to the laptop when they’re fucking. “Sure, someone tip $100 and Hannie wi- Oh, thank you _kingcock77,_ this is for you, then.” Jisung pulls his sweater over his head, revealing his slight abs and the ring piercing one of his nipples. “They want you to play with my piercing, Jinnie,” he remarks, humming contentedly when Hyunjin immediately complies. “Good boy.”

Tired of teasing and not wanting the viewers to get too blue-balled themselves, Jisung reaches under his skirt and eases the plug out of his ass, setting it on the bed where they will be able to see it. Making eye contact with the camera, he pouts. “Hannie feels all empty now…”

Hyunjin whines, bucking up a little against him. “Hannieeee.”

“Hold it still, then,” Jisung relents, sitting up on his knees and lifting up his skirt so the viewers can see the next part. They’ll complain if they can’t, and Jisung likes to keep them happy. Obediently, Hyunjin flips his own skirt back up to free his cock, holding himself steady for Jisung to sink down. Lube trickles out of Jisung’s ass where the plug had kept it in him, and he gathers it up on his fingers, using it to slick Hyunjin up. Their hands brush, and Jisung is reminded of how tiny his look next to Hyunjin. Every part of Jisung looks tiny next to Hyunjin, really. Jisung likes to feel small. “Can Hannie use Jinnie now?” he checks one last time, and the comments flood with _yes Hannie, good baby, you can Hannie, yes!_ “Thank youuuu.”

Jisung braces himself on Hyunjin’s shoulders and lets the trembling boy beneath him line himself up properly. Then, without warning him, Jisung drops down onto his cock in its entirety, knowing Hyunjin’s eyes are rolling back in his head but unable to watch due to his own doing the exact same. “A-Ah, Hannie, fuck,” Hyunjin whines, his legs shaking so much that his thighs are practically vibrating where Jisung rests against them. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Cause you’re cute when you react like that,” Jisung doesn’t even try to hide it. “Isn’t Jinnie silly, thinking toys deserve special treatment?” The whole ‘toy’ thing is more to push Hyunjin’s buttons than his, but Jisung does enjoy the way he reacts, bucking helplessly up against him with a pitiful little whimper. “Stay _still.”_

“Sorry,” Hyunjin hangs his head, “I’ll be good.” He’s talking to the viewers. They both know that Jisung cares little for ‘good’. 

———————————————— 

When Jisung wins the competition to feature on Lino and Binnie’s channel, he outright screams. Hyunjin comes pelting into the room to check that he’s okay, and finds Jisung curled up on his bed hugging a pillow for emotional support. 

“Jisung, what…” Hyunjin trails off, looking at Jisung’s laptop with their usual complete disregard for privacy with each other. The email is still there, proclaiming _BabyHannie_ as the most-voted up and coming star. “Holy _fuck.”_

“Uh huh!” Jisung says, voice high pitched and squeaky. “Hyunjinnie, I’m probably gonna get to fuck Lino and Binnie, what the-”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin laughs, “It’s gonna be _you_ doing the fucking, _sure.”_

Weakly, Jisung swats at his roommate’s arm. “Go die.”

“Love you too, Sungie,” Hyunjin sing-songs, “Wanna go in on the takeout I’m ordering?”

“Only if you can put up with me flailing while we eat.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else— I’d be flailing too if I was gonna get to sit on Binnie’s cock. That thing is a work of _art…_ Hey, d’ya think-”

“No.” Jisung cuts him off immediately, Hyunjin pouting at him in response. “You are not coming with me, Hwang. I won, so it’s _me_ getting dicked down, thank you very much.” 

Immediately after saying it, the realisation that this is _actually_ going to happen sets in. Sure, Jisung has had a 30% lead over all of the other content creators in the polls for weeks now, but knowing that he’s gonna get to stream with Lino and Binnie for sure is a whole other sort of mindfuck. He flops back onto the bed, even though he’s only just sat up. 

“What are you doing?...”

“Hyunjin, I have to email my two favourite camboys to set up a day for them to fuck me and livestream it. How am I meant to _cope_ with this?!” Jisung is sounding increasingly hysterical, and Hyunjin joins him on the bed, sitting Jisung up and swinging an arm loosely around his shoulders.

“Let’s get food, and then I’ll help you with the email, yeah?”

“... Okay.” Jisung relents, letting Hyunjin pull him out of his room and away from his anxiety spiral. “You’re buying.”

“You’re annoying, Han Jisung, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Perhaps I’ve heard it once or twice.”

———————————————— 

_Hi,_

_This is BabyHannie from HoneyCams— I’m emailing because I’ve been informed that I’ve won your channel feature competition. Here’s my number to arrange dates/times: XXX-XXX-XXXX._

_Thank you for the opportunity!_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Hannie._

———————————————— 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _you know, hannie_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _it’s adorable how formal you were in that email_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _like you’re arranging an interview to intern at prada, not set up a dick appointment_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Cute._

———————————————— 

Jisung screams again, Hyunjin runs in again, and then Hyunjin laughs at the texts Jisung has just woken up to. “Oh, Jisung, you are _fucked,_ my dude,” Hyunjin manages to get out in between laughing at him. “Good luck surviving any of...” he gestures at the phone still clutched in Jisung’s shaking hands, _“That.”_

———————————————— 

**_Hannie:_ ** _Hi, is this Lino or Binnie?_

It had taken Jisung over half an hour since waking up to work up the nerve to reply, but Lino/Binnie replies instantly. 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _lino, baby_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _you can just call me hyung already, if you like_

**_Hannie:_ ** _Are you sure?_

**_You have set ‘Unknown Number’ to ‘Lino’_ **

**_Lino:_ ** _it’s what you’ll be screaming soon enough, baby boy_

**_Lino:_ ** _might as well get used to the feel of it, hm?_

**_Hannie:_ ** _oh my gfod_

**_Hannie:_ ** _*god_

**_Hannie:_ ** _*Oh myGod_

**_Hannie:_ ** _fuck_

**_Lino:_ ** _you’re the cutest little thing when you’re flustered, hannie_

**_Lino has added you to a Group Chat with ‘Unknown Number’_ **

**_Lino has named the Group Chat: ‘Operation Destroy Pretty Boy’_ **

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _jesus christ hyung_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _give the boy a second to breathe_

**_Unknown Number has renamed ‘Operation Destroy Pretty Boy’ to_ **

**_‘Operation GET TO KNOW Pretty Boy’_ **

**_Hannie:_ ** _uh_

**_Hannie:_ ** _hi_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _sorry about my husband, hannie_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _he’s a lot to handle sometimes_

**_Lino:_ ** _you’d know_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _i am not above locking you out of the house before you get back from shopping_

**_Lino:_ ** _i have your coffee_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ah, true_

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _you can come home then, i guess_

**_Lino:_ ** _so kind of you, darling xoxo_

**_You have set ‘Unknown Number’_** **_to ‘Binnie’_ **

**_Binnie:_ ** _oh yeah_

**_Binnie:_ ** _forgot to introduce myself sorry_

**_Binnie:_ ** _binnie aka changbin aka the other (better) half of linobin streams etc etc_

**_Lino:_ ** _better_

**_Lino:_ ** _suuure, honey. you keep on thinking that_

**_Lino:_ ** _anyway @hannie when are you free next_

**_Lino:_ ** _to meet, not to fuck_

**_Lino:_ ** _well actually. jury’s out on that front, but we won’t be streaming first time we meet_

**_Hannie:_ ** _why?_

Jisung flops dramatically back into Hyunjin’s lap— his best friend is reading over his shoulder and laughing at him. “Why did I ask that?”

**_Lino:_ ** _see, binnie? told you he’d be desperate_

“Oh, you poor bastard,” Hyunjin giggles. “Lino’s so hot, isn’t he?”

Jisung whines, half hard and not even trying to hide the fact. “They’re gonna kill me, Jinnie!”

“Like you don’t want to be ruined, please,” Hyunjin scoffs. “This is gonna be the best lay of your damn life.”

“Oh, I know.” 

**_Binnie:_ ** _he is, isn’t he…_

**_Binnie:_ ** _adorable. gonna have So much fun with you, hanniiiee_

**_Hannie:_ ** _hhhkdskhskj_

**_Lino:_ ** _baby not know what to say? cute._

**_Hannie:_ ** _i uh gotta go i left the oven on_

“Jisung, we’ve never even used the oven,” Hyunjin points out amusedly.

“Well, I’m horny and they are _not_ helping.”

“I bet they’d like to, though.”

“Hwang Hyunjin, kindly shut the fuck up.” Jisung hauls himself out of his best friend’s lap, flipping him off as he walks out of their living room.

“Tell your right hand hi from me!”

“Keep that up and my _fist_ will say hi to your _face,”_ Jisung calls back as he slams his bedroom door shut behind him. 

He can’t stop thinking about Lino and Binnie, and how even though he’s been more toned down it’s obvious Binnie is only easing him into it. He’s watched pretty much all of their videos, so knows all too well what sort of person it takes to stay on equal footing with someone like Lino. Someone who has made _Lino_ of all people cry from pleasure is not to be underestimated. If anything, Binnie’s subtlety scares Jisung just as much as Lino’s brazenness. Jisung is more than aware that he won’t come out of this experience the same.

———————————————— 

After changing into an oversized sweatshirt and new underwear so he looks cuter on camera, Jisung sets his laptop down beside his bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and his fleshlight. If he’s this worked up, he may as well make some cash out of it. Not bothering with a professional camera set-up given that this is an impromptu stream, Jisung just turns on his webcam. 

“Hi everyone!” Jisung smiles, “Decided to do a stream, who’s happy to see Hannie?”

There’s less viewers than a scheduled stream, but plenty still tune in immediately. Jisung flushes at the thought of hundreds of people dropping what they were doing at once to watch him get off. 

_[jacks0nwng94: just cancelled a meeting for this]_

_[jacks0nwng94: thought you’d like to know]_

Jisung outright moans as he squirts lube into the fleshlight, imagining Jackson (who must be pretty high up at his job for how high he tips and the fact that he’s able to cancel meetings on a whim), at his desk palming his cock. Jackson must be big— somehow, Jisung can tell. “You at your desk, hyung? Are you touching yourself for Hannie, hm?”

_[jacks0nwng94 has tipped $150]_

_[jacks0nwng94: yes]_

_[cockdestruction7777 has tipped $50]_

_[dylan9999fucks has tipped $25]_

As more and more people tune in, the chat becomes that familiar blur of incoherency, and Jisung pays less attention to all but the boosted messages. He’s stupidly horny, and is only streaming to add the thrill of being watched to what would just be a normal jerk off session. Unceremoniously, Jisung pulls down his tight briefs to expose his cock, the tips jar exploding as he drips lube over the head and smooths it down. “Hannie’s going to use this toy today, everyone,” he tells his viewers, holding the fleshlight up to the camera. It’s a hyper-realistic mouth model that he’s been sent for free to promote, and has fast become his favourite toy that doesn’t go up his ass. “Feels almost like a real blowjob, you know… Hannie might not last long, m’ already so needy.”

At least a hundred people in the comments simultaneously call him cute, and Jisung giggles. “Hannie’s cute, huh?” He smiles, blows a kiss to the webcam. “Thank youuu,” he says, thumbing over the head of his cock and whining. “Don’t you wish this was your mouth on Hannie? Hannie would love that.”

An unending stream of men eagerly saying they want to suck him off is one thing, but his phone buzzing beside him on the bed is quite another. Jisung is almost (absolutely) scared to look, and yet he does. 

**_[Operation GET TO KNOW Pretty Boy]_ **

**_Lino:_ ** _yes_

**_Binnie:_ ** _yes_

**_Binnie has renamed ‘Operation GET TO KNOW Pretty Boy’ to_ **

**_‘Operation Destroy Pretty Boy’_ **

**_Lino:_ ** _knew you’d see it my way, darling_

Jisung freezes for a moment, mouth gaping as he looks at his phone and realises that the two people who had made him need to get off are now watching him do so. The comments are half checking he’s okay, half asking who’s texting him.

**_Binnie:_ ** _don’t stop on our account_

**_Lino:_ ** _did we work baby up so much he needed to put on a show?_

**_Lino:_ ** _go on then, hannie — we wanna see_

**_Binnie:_ ** _we have you on the tv in our living room right now_

**_Binnie:_ ** _you look so pretty_

**_Lino:_** _so_ _cute_

Jisung wraps a hand around the base of his dick, trying not to come on the spot from the visual Binnie has just provided. He wonders if they’re touching themselves to the sight of him, touching _each other_ to the sight of him.

Yeah, he’s gonna come even faster than previously predicted.

“Hannie’s fine, everyone,” he reassures the viewers, “Just, uh, really need to get off. So bad. Can Hannie please use his toy?” As usual, he asks his viewers for permission, but this time he’s asking two people in particular.

**_Lino:_ ** _should we let him…_

**_Binnie:_ ** _i’ll blow you while he gets off_

They’re next to each other, and still texting these things just to rile Jisung up. He hates it. He _loves_ it. 

**_Lino:_ ** _in That case_

**_Lino:_ ** _go ahead, hannie_

**_Lino:_ ** _will just be me texting you now, binnie’s otherwise occupied xx_

“Thank you thankyouthankyou,” Jisung chokes out, ostensibly to the viewers but really to Lino as he eases the toy down onto his cock. “Ah, Hannie’s so close already.”

**_Lino:_ ** _hold out, hannie_

**_Lino:_ ** _if binnie pulls out all the stops i can probably come with youdfkzsd_

**_Lino:_ ** _sorry he did this thing w his tongue and it made me drop my phone_

Jisung thinks that actually meeting Lino and Binnie is going to kill him, and he’s entirely okay with that. Needily, he bucks up into the tightness of the fleshlight over and over, whimpering and clawing at his sheets with his free hand as he tries to hold back. He wants to be good for them, and he’s trying his best, but he’s _so_ close. He hopes Lino is too. 

“Please,” he whines, fucking the fleshlight down onto his cock with increasing speed, the wet noises lewdly filling his room growing louder. “Please let Hannie come, please, please hyungs, please let Hannie- _please!”_

His phone buzzes. Once more, Jisung is scared to look. He doesn’t think it he could bear it if Lino denied him right now, but knows he’d pull the fleshlight away from himself in a split-second if Lino told him to. 

**_Lino:_ ** _anySecond_

**_Lino:_ ** _binnie so good u have no isdwa_

**_Lino:_ ** _idea_

**_Lino:_ ** _you can cum now, hannie_

**_Lino:_ ** _i’m abouttoif he doesn;tSTopfuck_

Now with permission, there’s nothing holding Jisung back, so he fucks the toy down on his cock without restraint, closer and closer to the edge until- _“Ah!”_ Jisung’s eyes roll back in his head for a moment as he keeps fucking himself through his orgasm, dick aching when he finally stills.

He leans forward, panting, and reads through the comments. “Was Hannie good for you?”

_[Lilac989769: yes!!]_

_[jacks0nwng94: such a good baby. but hyung has to clean up and get back to work now]_

“Oh, goodbye then, Jackson-hyung!” Jisung beams, “See you next time. Was Hannie good for the rest of you too?”

_[cockdestruction7777: yes u wer]_

_[h1pfck51N: yes !!]_

_[LinobinStreams: hannie was So good for us]_

The comments _explode,_ LinobinStreams’ comment even more of a big deal now that BabyHannie has been announced as their channel feature. Jisung’s viewers start talking amongst themselves about how it was probably the other stars texting Hannie, how that must be why he was so distracted, how Hannie is going to look so pretty on Binnie’s cock— 

Jisung says a hasty goodbye and shuts down the stream before he gets hard again on air. 

_Buzz._

**_Binnie:_ ** _check your honeycams notifs baby~~_

**_Binnie:_ ** _this one’s 4 you_

**LinobinStreams has gone live:**

**‘BLOWJOB POV— Watch Lino blow Binnie’s mind!’**

Despite the fact he’s still ridiculously oversensitive, Jisung wraps a hand around his lube-slick cock as he clicks on the notification. It’s being streamed from a cellphone by the looks of it, probably Lino’s as he won’t be needing it right now. Binnie’s dick is already out, painfully hard and leaking at the tip, and Lino is settling between his thighs. He looks right into the camera as he licks over the head of Binnie’s cock, and though Jisung is by no means the only viewer, he knows that Lino is looking at _him._ Fuck.

**_Hannie:_ ** _i literally JUST came_

**_Binnie:_ ** _i’m aware, i was watching_

**_Binnie:_ ** _enjoyyyy~~ i know i will_

**_Binnie:_ ** _gtg he gets annoyed if he doesn’t have my full attention when he’sblowingmebye_

Resigning himself to another orgasm, though it’s hardly an arduous task, Jisung sits back to watch.

———————————————— 

**_Lino:_ ** _i look cute with cum on my face don’t i xoxo_

**_Hannie:_ ** _very_

**_Lino:_ ** _i bet you do too_

**_Hannie:_ ** _decide for yourself_

**_Hannie:_ ** _courtesy of jinnie_

**_Hannie:_ ** _[image attached]_

**_Binnie:_ ** _my husband just swore so loud i heard it from a different room, just so u know_

**_Binnie:_ ** _also you look Very pretty~~_

**_Hannie:_ ** _^_^_

**_Lino:_ ** _T___T_

———————————————— 

**_Lino:_ ** _hanniehanniehannieeee_

**_Hannie:_ ** _?_

**_Hannie:_ ** _yes?,,_

**_Binnie:_ ** _don’t listen to him_

**_Lino:_ ** _ignore him_

**_Hannie:_ ** _whaaa_

**_Lino:_ ** _we need u to b the deciding vote_

**_Hannie:_ ** _on what, hyungs?_

**_Binnie:_ ** _u know tonight is our weekly stream_

**_Hannie:_ ** _u ask someone who entered a competition to Be on it_

**_Lino:_ ** _fair point_

**_Lino:_ ** _anyway we’re both in the mood to bottom 2nite_

**_Lino:_ ** _what do_

**_Binnie:_ ** _pick me i deserve it_

**_Lino:_ ** _no u don’t_

**_Hannie:_ ** _hyungs…_

**_Lino:_ ** _yes_

**_Binnie:_ ** _yes?_

**_Binnie:_ ** _don’t feel bad about picking me i know you want to~~_

**_Hannie:_ ** _you’re telling me that a joint porn channel run by verse switches does not possess a double ended dildo_

**_Binnie:_ ** _wait shit yeah we have like five_

**_Hannie:_ ** _in the most respectful way_

**_Hannie:_ ** _yall dumb_

**_Lino:_ ** _… yeah_

**_Binnie:_ ** _yeah_

**_Lino:_ ** _binnie i think they’re in the bottom drawer u can pick one_

**_Binnie:_ ** _aw babe you shouldn’t have_

**_Lino:_ ** _brb gotta clean my ass_

****

———————————————— 

In between all of the shameless teasing and flirting, Jisung trying his best to keep up with the couple on that front, they finally arrange a date to meet a week or so later. Just to get comfortable interacting with one another, not for the actual livestream; Jisung isn’t disappointed by that. Not at all. 

When the day rolls around, poor Hyunjin has to deal with an anxiety-ridden Jisung practically bouncing off the walls. Lino and Binnie aren’t far away, seeing as most influencers of all manners of specialities tend to end up in Seoul one way or another, so it’s between a taxi ride or a commute via public transport. Rather than meet up in a cafe or suchlike and scarring the public with the nature of their discussion, they’ve opted for meeting up at Lino and Binnie’s house. Hyunjin has made Jisung set his location to share with him at all times, just in case the couple end up being serial killers luring Jisung in. Jisung doubts it, but it’s nice that Hyunjin cares so much. 

**_[Operation Destroy Pretty Boy]_ **

**_Hannie:_ ** _what colour is your house, guys?_

**_Hannie:_ ** _i can’t see the numbers from my taxi_

**_Binnie:_ ** _it’s the blue one with the red car outside_

**_Binnie:_ ** _there’s a white fence round the garden too_

**_Binnie:_ ** _hope that’s enough to pick it out~~ ♡♡_

Jisung spots the place in question moments later, instructing the taxi driver to pull over and stepping out after paying. “Keep the change,” he tells her offhandedly, too on edge to wait in the car for it. She leaves quickly before he can reconsider the sizeable tip, and Jisung is alone in front of the gorgeous house. Walking up the front path, he texts the groupchat. 

**_Hannie:_ ** _m here_

**_Lino:_ ** _!! binnie’s on his way_

**_Binnie:_ ** _and surprising nobody my husband delegates the duties to me_

**_Lino:_ ** _i am Making Drinks, /dear/_

Their back-and-forth is distraction enough that Jisung is a little calmer when the door finally swings open, revealing Binnie, _actual real life Binnie._ “Hey!” he smiles widely, expression welcoming. “Come in, come in!”

Jisung is still absolutely bricking it, but Binnie seems friendly in real life as well as text, and that in itself is a major relief. “Hey,” he greets Binnie awkwardly as he steps past the threshold, stepping out of his shoes and placing them on the rack beside the door. “It’s uh, nice to meet you?”

“You sound doubtful about that, Hannie,” Binnie smiles. He walks off into another room, and Jisung follows in kind. “Don’t worry, we really don’t bite. Not yet, at least.” 

And there it is, the twisting in Jisung’s gut as the reality of just how hot Binnie is in person sets in. He’s going to get to film with this absolute god of a man, whose smile alone is enough to make Jisung weak at the knees. Now in what seems to be their living room, Jisung is distracted from staring at their wall-mounted television _(we have you on the tv in our living room right now, you look so pretty)_ by a cat running towards him. Binnie laughs, calling through to wherever Lino is. “Minho-hyung, I thought you were gonna put Danbi in our room while Hannie’s here?” He turns back to Jisung, “Sorry, totally forgot to check if you were okay with her being around-” Binnie stops mid-sentence as Jisung crouches down to pet the cat, which leans into his hand and purrs loudly. 

“Such a cutie, aren’t you?” Jisung coos, scratching behind Danbi’s ears. She’s a pretty cat, a light-coloured tortoiseshell with mismatched eyes, one blue and one green. “Don’t worry, I love cats,” he reassures, “And you’ve got such a lovely one, too.”

Hearing footsteps approaching, Jisung looks up just in time to see Lino running into the room, heart-stoppingly beautiful even with a distressed expression. “Fuck, I’m sorry, completely forgot to put Danbi away- Oh.” Lino smiles at the sight of Jisung petting their cat, “I see my baby girl has taken a liking to you already.”

“You know,” Binnie remarks, far too casually, “Danbi usually attacks people she doesn’t recognise.”

Lino laughs as Jisung startles, looking back and forth between the other two and their seemingly mild-mannered cat. “But she’s so friendly…”

“Tell that to our friend Chan and the scratches all the way up his arms because he smelled like dog,” Binnie replies, leaning down to scoop the cat up into his arms. She wriggles a little, but doesn’t try too hard to escape. “I’ll go put her in our room or she’ll end up knocking stuff all over our paperwork.”

“Wanna come help me get the drinks?” Lino offers, and Jisung nods shyly. Something about Lino is even more intimidating in reality, even though he’s just as friendly as Binnie. Lino has made lemonade fresh, already poured out before he ran through panicking about Danbi being on the loose. 

Binnie’s already back in the living room when they return, Lino carrying two glasses and Jisung his own. He ends up sitting between them on their sofa, which is large enough for three by only a small margin. Their thighs press against his from either side, and he tries not to think about it too much. There’s a long, heavy silence during which Jisung avoids eye contact with both of them, and then Binnie speaks. “Well, this is awkward,” he says honestly, picking up a pile of papers from the coffee table in front of them. “May as well get this part out of the way first.”

It’s a set of clean STD test results for the both of them, on top of which is both of their IDs as proof of age. They’ve asked the same of him via text, and Jisung is glad they’re providing them as well. Jisung almost drops his own once he’s fished them out of his bag, but thankfully they seem to be endeared by how flustered he is. With the awkward but necessary step out of the way, health and age verified, all that’s left is… Jisung doesn’t know. He hadn’t really thought this far ahead past general screaming about meeting them. 

“So, your name’s Jisung— do you mind us calling you that outside of streams?” Lino- _Minho_ asks. 

“Not at all,” Jisung replies, “And for your names?” _Minho, Changbin._

“Well, we’re both your hyungs, so you’ll be using that mainly regardless. For contacts and stuff like that though, our real names are fine, baby,” _Changbin_ tells him. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“You’re so nice,” Jisung can’t help but say, blurting it out without really meaning to. “I mean, I-”

“Did you expect us to kill you, or something?” Minho laughs goodnaturedly, so pretty a sound that it alone lightens the atmosphere. 

“Well, my roommate knows where I am in case you plan to,” Jisung jokes. It’s relieving that the dynamic he’s grown used to in texts this past week is bleeding past the awkward tension. He’s still not quite at ease, but getting to know them first has definitely helped matters. “Sharing my location with him and everything.”

“Damn,” Changbin sighs heavily, “I’ll go refill the hole I dug in our garden earlier.”

“You mean I bought all that bleach for _nothing?!”_ Minho plays along, and Jisung giggles at their absurdity. Then, Minho’s expression shifts. “You really are so cute, Jisung. I’m glad you won.”

_Oh._

The allusion to what’s going to happen between them comes out of nowhere, blindsiding Jisung and making him shiver. “T-Thank you?”

“We talked about inviting you round even if you didn’t win the voting, you know,” Changbin adds, casual as if he’s talking about something mundane, not a literal threesome. “You were definitely our favourite applicant.”

Jisungs brains feel like they’ve just been liquefied and might start dripping out of his ears any second. “I- I’m flattered, thank you, wow,” he stammers and stumbles over his words, acutely aware of the fact that Changbin’s hand is now resting on his thigh. It’s a gesture usually associated with calming someone down, but for Jisung it’s doing nothing of the sort. He’s genuinely scared he’s going to get hard in front of them if they don’t tone down the dark eyes and flirtatious words. And, sure, him getting hard in front of them is going to happen at _some_ point, but they aren’t streaming today. A large part of him wishes that they were, because relief from their palpable sexual tension sounds fucking incredible right now.

Minho’s hand moves to his other thigh, just gently resting there and moving no further. “So, we should discuss what we like— and what we _don’t,_ of course. What’re your hard no’s?”

Jisung rattles off the usual, as he isn’t much into the _extreme_ extreme end of kinks, and thankfully Changbin and Minho seem to align with him pretty well. “What do you _like,_ then?” Jisung asks, taking conversational initiative in a swell of confidence he’s unused to. It’s clear they want him, so perhaps that’s it. “Should we take it in turns?”

“Well, I like being called hyung regardless of age difference, though that won’t be an issue here,” Minho says. “Binnie?”

“I like praise,” Changbin tells him, though Jisung is a regular viewer and so knows this well already. “My nipples are sensitive because of the piercings, so those are a good go-to; you have piercings too, right, Jisung?”

“My tongue and one of my nipples, yeah,” Jisung clarifies. He sticks out his tongue to show them, and doesn’t miss the way they tense either side of him at the sight of it. Jisung mentally takes note of that, and hopes he’ll get a chance to blow them at some point. “And, uh, I’m into third person during sex.”

“We’ve noticed, honey,” Minho says, “Hannie is _so_ cute when he’s streaming.”

Jisung bites back a whimper, steadfastly ignoring the way his cock twitches in his pants at hearing _Lino_ talking to him like that. “Not fair,” he whines, pouting at Minho though this does little to dissuade the smug smile on his face. “Your turn to list one.”

“I prefer control, though Changbin and I do vary it— I’m assuming you’re not going to try and dominate me though, Jisungie?” Minho’s expression belies intimate knowledge of a foregone conclusion. A silent Jisung breaking eye contact first confirms it still further. “Didn’t think so.”

Jisung’s breath catches in his throat. Changbin giggles beside him before speaking up. “Hyung, you’re being so mean to him already,” he chides, though with no real weight behind it.

“Need I remind you who changed the group chat name back, dear?”

“Can you blame me?”

“Not at all, and it’s your turn.”

“I like being tied up, sometimes,” Changbin admits unashamedly. “Hyung’s good at it.”

“I know,” Jisung says without thinking, then blushes once he realises what he’s admitted to. “I totally haven’t watched all of your videos at all or anything.”

“Was I pretty, Jisungie?” Changbin asks, purposefully coy. He bats his lashes and _pouts,_ a sparkly-eyed vision, and Jisung feels dizzy just looking at him.

“Yes, so pretty, yes,” he chokes out, forgetting for a moment how to breathe. Changbin all tied up and whining is certainly a sight to behold. “My turn,” he tries to scramble away from his flustered state, though the continued discussion of kinks is hardly going to help him there. “I like wearing skirts while getting fucked.”

“Changbin was hoping you’d wear one for the stream,” Minho says, laughing at his husband as he splutters the other side of Jisung, “Baby was too shy to ask you for it.”

“I hate you, hyung,” Changbin sighs long-sufferingly. 

“Why’d you marry me then, hm?”

“Your ass is tight.”

“You little _bastard,_ Seo Changbin.” Minho leans across Jisung to whack Changbin upside the head, and Changbin squawks, ducking out of the way with surprisingly fast reflexes. “Jisung’s poor innocent ears…”

“Ah, yes,” Jisung remarks drily, “So very innocent.” 

He likes them, he thinks. Jisung has been sexually attracted to them since he found their channel, but the friendship side of things is new. They’re easier to get along with than expected, considering how nervous he is. Minho is still terrifyingly beautiful, but he also makes great lemonade and has a cat he calls his baby. Changbin is still ridiculously hot, in turn, but the general cuteness of the man offsets some of the intimidation. It’s a welcome surprise, for sure. 

“Bet we can still corrupt you, though,” Minho counters, making a startled Jisung jump in his seat. Minho coos, and it goes straight to Jisung’s dick. “Fuck, you’re so cute.”

“Please.” Jisung isn’t quite sure what he’s asking for, but he knows that he _wants_ desperately. He doesn’t even need to look down to know he’s grown hard from both the conversation and their teasing.

“My turn,” Minho says, like Jisung hasn’t spoken, ignoring him completely. Jisung likes that a normal amount. “I like it when my partners fuck my mouth.”

Changbin’s hand tightens a little on Jisung’s thigh, and Jisung catches a heated glance between him and Minho. “That one’s always fun to indulge,” he says, “As for my turn… I love oral in general— giving and receiving both.”

“What kind?” Jisung asks.

“Yes,” Changbin replies with too sweet a smile for the word’s connotations. Jisung knows, really; he’s seen Changbin doing both to Minho and vice versa. Minho always enjoys sucking cock the most, and Changbin makes Minho cry sometimes when he eats him out. Pulsing in his too-tight jeans, Jisung aches to touch himself. “Your turn, baby,” Changbin reminds him.

“I- I u-uh...” There’s a hand resting on his crotch, Minho pressing down ever so slightly, and it’s making it hard to think. “I like, uh, thighs.”

Minho giggles delightedly, pinching Jisung’s cheek. “How do you like them, Jisungie?”

Mirroring Changbin, Jisung replies. “Yes.”

“Touche,” Changbin says. They’re both even closer now, leaning into Jisung’s personal space, and it would be suffocating if he didn’t want them there so much. “You like ours, Jisung?”

“Yes.” Jisung replies so fast that Changbin has barely asked the question when he does so.

“Have you seen the stream where Binnie got off on fucking my thighs, baby?” Minho asks. Jisung nods, near slack-jawed. “How about the one where I rode his?” Again, Jisung nods. “Is that something you’d like to try with us?”

Jisung doesn’t know _which_ of the two Minho means, but either sound like heaven. “Yes, please.”

“So polite,” Minho praises, “Isn’t he a darling, baby?”

“Adorable,” Changbin agrees, and there’s another hand resting over Minho’s on Jisung’s crotch now. Changbin’s thumb rubs idle circles over Jisung’s cock, and he can’t help but whimper. “Wanna save it for the stream, or should we have a trial run, hm?”

Jisung blurts out something that sounds vaguely like _ohgodpleasepleaseplease,_ and there’s cooing on either side of him that would annoy him in most contexts. Right now, though, the demeaning tone in their voices makes Jisung want to come untouched. He’d deluded himself into thinking that them meeting up wouldn’t end like this, despite the general vibe of their group chat heavily hinting at it. “Please, hyungs?” Jisung looks back and forth between them with pleading eyes, and they look all too eager to ruin him in turn. 

“Do you like cock in your pretty mouth, Jisung?” Minho asks casually, popping the button on Jisung’s jeans. His tone is utterly nonchalant, and Jisung hates and loves it in equal measure. Hissing at the small release of pressure, Jisung nods eagerly. “Wanna suck Binnie off like a good boy after you ride my thigh?”

For a moment, Jisung’s throat closes up too much for him to even speak. He feels like fainting and jumping for joy simultaneously as Minho tugs down his zipper. “You’re gonna kill me,” he chokes out.

“Well we _were_ planning on it,” Changbin teases, working Jisung’s jeans down his thighs and then pulling them off entirely, “But then you had to go and let your roommate know where we live, so we had to scrap that plan, remember?”

It’s whiplash inducing, Changbin joking with him as Minho pulls Jisung easily into his lap, palming over his briefs. Jisung whines, bucking against Minho’s hand, and Minho pulls it away with a smile nothing short of evil. “Don’t want baby coming already, do we?” he sighs, cupping Jisung’s cheek instead. “Poor needy thing,” he says, watching how it makes Jisung whimper, “Do you like it when I talk to you like this, Jisung?”

Minho tenses his thigh just before Jisung speaks, making him yelp with startled pleasure. “Yes I love it yes,” he rambles, “Love being talked down to, just don’t get like, insulting about my appearance or anything— I know some people like that but-”

Minho cuts him off, finger to Jisung’s lips. “Don’t worry, pretty baby,” he reassures, “I wouldn’t want to insult someone as cute as you, anyway.” He takes Jisung by the hips, guiding him to start rocking down on Minho’s thigh. Minho’s still fully clothed right now, Jisung only in his t-shirt and underwear, and it makes him so hotly embarrassed that he buries his face in his hands. Gently, however, Minho pries them away. He ends up with his arms looped around Minho’s neck instead, fingers brushing over his nape before lifting to tangle them in soft hair. “Look at Binnie,” Minho urges, and Jisung obeys without question.

_Fuck._

At some point while Minho has been thoroughly distracting Jisung, Changbin has pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He’s jacking off lazily at the sight of them. Jisung’s mouth waters at the sight, Changbin leant back on the other side of the couch with his cock in hand. Jisung has been fantasising about these two for a while, but Changbin’s cock especially has long been haunting his dreams. _He’s going to get that in his mouth after this._ Jisung grinds down involuntarily against Minho’s thigh, jolting a stuttered moan from his own lips, and Minho laughs into the juncture of his neck. _“Hyung,”_ Jisung whines, shivering as Minho’s lips brush over his pulsepoint.

“What do you want, hm?” Minho murmurs, teeth grazing where his lips have just touched. It’s not enough. “What does Hannie want?”

“Hannie wants more, hyung, please?” 

“So cute for hyung,” Minho praises, kissing the tip of Jisung’s nose and making him gasp. “Hannie can have more, baby,” he allows. Minho reaches down to free his cock, unsurprisingly adept at it, and when Jisung looks between them he sees Minho stroking himself. His eyes are on Jisung, unwaveringly so, and it’s as intimidating as it is an ego trip. “Go on, Hannie,” Minho urges then, “Hyung’s waiting.”

Jisung is wallowing out of his depth, the centre of attention for two of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen. Still, it’s not exactly rocket science regarding what Minho wants from him next. His hands tighten in Minho’s hair, pulling a gasp from the pretty man’s lips, and Jisung grinds down again, rocking against the muscular thigh beneath him and moaning loudly. He’s closer than he realises, and just that one small movement almost sends him crashing over the edge. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_

“Hannie’s got a dirty mouth on him, hasn’t he?” Changbin remarks. “Amazing he still manages to be so cute.”

“Close, hyungs,” Jisung whines, incredibly embarrassed by it. Changbin’s teasing isn’t helping any. He isn’t usually this close _this_ fast, but he’s riding _Lino’s_ thigh with _Binnie_ watching them, and this is the manifestation of so many wet dreams all bundled into one. He meets Changbin’s eyes, and it feels like he’s looking right into Jisungs soul, so intense is his gaze. “Please, can Hannie come?”

“Needy baby…” Minho giggles at his desperation, but grabs onto Jisung’s hips and guides him to grind down _harder, faster._

Still waiting for express permission, Jisung cries out from oversensitivity, dick aching as it’s rubbed against the strong muscles over and over. “Please, please let Hannie come, hyungs, please?” 

Changbin’s eyes widen. “Shit, hyung,” he laughs lowly, “He’s waiting for us to actually _say_ it. God, that’s so cute.”

Minho relinquishes his hold on Jisung’s hips with one hand, using it to tilt Jisung’s chin and force eye contact. If Jisung had thought _Changbin_ was intense… “Is that right, Hannie?” Minho coos, “Is baby waiting for permission?” 

Desperately, Jisung nods. _“Please!”_

“Then come for us, Hannie.” Minho rocks his thigh up to meet the rolling of Jisung’s hips, and Jisung’s whole body seizes up, dirtying his briefs like a horny teenager. He’s shaking so hard that, if Minho wasn’t holding onto him, Jisung would probably fall off his thigh. 

The coffee table has drawers, and Changbin pulls one open, throwing a packet at Minho. It’s a pack of wipes, which Jisung learns when Minho slips a soft hand into his briefs to clean up most of the cum before it can crust. “You okay, Jisung?” Minho checks softly, completely ignoring the fact that he and Changbin have yet to come themselves. “We can stop for today if you need to.”

Jisung laughs at that. “I appreciate it, hyung, but I once made myself orgasm eight times in an hour— I think I’ll be okay after one.”

“Is that on your channel?” Changbin asks interestedly, “For reasons.”

“Would make a great movie night,” Minho hums in agreement. Jisung remembers them playing him on their TV, and feels himself blush.

“I’ll text you guys the link later,” Jisung promises, and though he’s still a little shaky he slides off Minho’s lap onto the floor, moving over to Changbin on his knees. Hopefully, he manages to make it look sexy. “Can I suck your dick now then, Changbin-hyung?”

“So romantic,” Changbin jokes, reaching down to smooth Jisung’s mussed hair back from his face. “What do you think, hyung?”

“Please, darling, like you _don’t_ want your dick sucked right now,” Minho replies, scooting up the sofa so he’s sat next to his husband. It’s for a better view, presumably. “He’s so precious when he’s getting blown, Jisungie,” he adds conspiratorially, as if Jisung doesn’t already know well enough, “Makes the cutest little noises.”

_“Hyung,”_ Changbin complains, but all it does is make Minho poke the blush on his cheek. Changbin’s cheeks are cuter than his muscles belie, them and the softness to his stomach offsetting an otherwise intimidating physique. Jisung thinks that he’s kind of perfect— both of them are. Once again, Jisung wonders how he got so lucky as to be kneeling between Binnie’s thighs. He slides his hands up them slowly, getting Changbin’s attention back from his teasing husband. 

“Hyung?” Jisung says, and it’s obvious what he’s asking.

“Go ahead, Hannie,” Minho urges on his husband’s behalf, hand snaking up Changbin’s top. Changbin lets out a high-pitched yelp at the combined sensations of Jisung leaning to mouth at his cock and Minho twisting one of his nipple piercings. Minho’s right— Changbin is _adorable_ like this, whimpering as Minho bites at his neck. 

And when Jisung swallows him down, lips stretched to full capacity around his thickness, the muffled sound of Changbin moaning into a kiss is even cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for pt2, which will include the full minbinsung livestream scene <33 if you subscribe to either my ao3 or this work, you'll get an email when it's uploaded.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)
> 
> thank you for reading, and please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> -V xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has watched Changbin fuck Minho like this, in this exact position, and if he let his eyes flutter shut he could blur the images in his mind. Himself and Minho, one and joined by the common denominator of Changbin stuffing them full. 
> 
> He keeps his eyes open instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry it's been 4 months, hopefully this makes up for it. so so much porn why did i do this to myself. enjoy 12k+ of filth, everyone <3
> 
> happy changbin day!
> 
> \-----
> 
> rough reference for changbin [here](https://madelephantshop.com/product/pentagram-leather-harness/)
> 
> not exact version but [this](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32996719919.html) is the length for sungie's skirt 
> 
> i'll leave the rest of their outfits up to your imagination

Jisung returns home wearing Minho’s sweatpants, Changbin’s shirt, and a decidedly self-satisfied expression. Hyunjin pouts for hours when he finds out that Jisung got to suck Changbin off, but it doesn’t stop Jisung from gloating. Taking pity on his best friend, however, he discreetly texts one of Hyunjin’s regular fuckbuddies to let them know how pent up he is. As it turns out, Kim Seungmin is distraction enough for Hyunjin to stop whining about a camboy’s dick for the rest of the evening. Hyunjin has always had a soft spot for him.

With Hyunjin loudly moaning in his room as a backdrop, Jisung decides to get some online shopping done. He needs a new outfit for the stream, after all— some occasions just _call_ for it. Looking at a page of skirts and trying to choose between them, his phone buzzes with a text.

**_[Operation Destroy Pretty Boy]_ **

**_Lino:_ ** _jisungiiieee_

**_Lino:_ ** _heyheyhey_

**_Hannie:_ ** _hihi ^^ what’s up?_

**_Lino:_ ** _cbin and i just realised we forgot 2 ask u smth earlier_

**_Binnie:_ ** _i blame jisung for being too distracting_

**_Hannie:_ ** _(///)_

**_Lino:_** _cutie_

**_Lino:_ ** _anyway we forgot to ask what u want to do abt condoms_

**_Hannie:_ ** _wow that took a turn fast skdjhdsjhjs_

**_Hannie:_ ** _what do u mean?_

**_Binnie:_ ** _do u want to use them yes/no_

**_Lino:_ ** _cause we know we’re all clean etc_

**_Lino:_ ** _and binnie + i were just talking abt how we think you’d look real pretty dripping cum_

**_Lino:_ ** _u know, for the Art™_

Jisung makes a small squeaking noise in the back of his throat and drops his phone, faceplanting on his bed and screaming into the pillows. Hyunjin is too busy getting railed right now for it to bother him, anyway. 

His phone vibrates once more, forcing him to sit up.

**_Binnie:_ ** _up to you ofc~~_

**_Lino:_ ** _just putting it out there_

**_Lino:_ ** _;) and preferably putting it In there ;)_

**_Lino:_ ** _let it be known that my husband just pushed me off the bed_

**_Binnie:_ ** _u deserved it honey_

**_Lino:_ ** _yeah i won’t deny that_

**_Hannie:_ ** _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i_

**_Hannie:_ ** _u really. u rllywantto >?>,.,?./. _

**_Lino:_ ** _did we break u again baby_

**_Lino:_ ** _yes we do want to. if u want that._

**_Hannie:_ ** _fuck_

**_Binnie:_ ** _we plan to, yes~~_

**_Binnie:_ ** _up to u if u want it to end w your pretty ass being all filled up ^_^_

**_Binnie:_ ** _for the Art™_

**_Hannie:_ ** _yes_

**_Hannie:_ ** _please yes i want that yes_

**_Lino:_ ** _cute_

**_Lino:_ ** _now that’s settled :D wyd_

**_Hannie:_ ** _am i texting a horny 14yr old suddenly_

**_Lino:_ ** _nope just a horny 27yr old <33 _

**_Lino:_ ** _wyd_

**_Hannie:_ ** _shopping for skirts for our stream~~_

**_Hannie:_ ** _want to look extra pretty for my hyungies ♡♡♡♡_

**_Binnie: *_ ** _dies*_

**_Lino:_ ** _save room in the grave im on my way_

**_Hannie:_ ** _u can use the one you dug for me the other day~~_

**_Lino:_** _brat_

**_Hannie:_ ** _me? never_

**_Binnie:_ ** _sure_

**_Binnie:_ ** _are you going to show us what you’re looking at, jisungie?_

Jisung, empowered by their obvious want, grows daring.

**_Hannie:_ ** _you can see it when you fuck me_

**_Lino:_ ** _better buy a spare one then_

**_Lino:_ ** _binnie rips pretty clothes sometimes_

**_Binnie:_ ** _…_

**_Lino:_ ** _baby forgets his own strength </3 _

**_Lino:_ ** _it’s hot as hell ngl_

**_Lino:_ ** _my baby’s So strong :’)_

**_Lino:_ ** _think i struck a nerve he looks like he wants to eviscerate me rn_

**_Lino:_ ** _love when i rile him up enough 2 make him throw me around_

**_Hannie:_ ** _streaming it?_

**_Hannie:_ ** _asking for a friend the friend is my penis_

**_Lino:_ ** _nah we’re in our bedroom now not the spare room we stream in_

**_Lino:_ ** _don’t think binnie’s going2 let memvofkre very far fucj_

**_Lino:_ ** _move**_

**_Lino:_ ** _excuse th e typos my husband is attacjign me_

**_Lino:_ ** _ifbaby wants to watch tho,,_

**_[incoming video call from Lino]_ **

_Fuck._ Jisung feels like he’s living in some wild, sexually charged simulation. Two men this hot video calling him to watch them fucking does _not_ feel real. Regardless, he accepts the call with shaking hands. He could never resist an opportunity like this, simulation or otherwise. Changbin is holding Minho’s phone, and smiles into the camera before propping it up on their bedside table. 

The new angle shows how Minho is pressed against the bed, Changbin’s hand splayed on the exposed small of his back. Jisung goes wide-eyed. Like Minho had mentioned earlier, he prefers control in general, so moments like these hit even harder. Lino submitting to Binnie is a tantalising rarity, and Jisung is getting a private show. 

Changbin’s hand trails down, easing Minho’s tight boxer-briefs down his thighs and baring his pretty ass. Arching his back, Minho ignores Changbin telling him to stay still, wriggling beneath him until Changbin physically pushes Minho back down with no small degree of force. At this, Minho outright _moans,_ and Jisung knows that Changbin has given Minho exactly what he wants. He’s acting up to make Changbin rougher, and Changbin knows yet gives in to him just the same. Minho seems to have that sort of effect on his husband, winning whether he’s in control or not, whether he has Changbin begging or whether Changbin is pressing him into the sheets. Jisung guesses that it comes with being in love. 

Usually, Jisung doesn’t wait to touch himself when he’s watching Lino and Binnie. He’s often halfway to orgasm before they’ve even finished foreplay, honestly. They’re the most popular camboys on the site for good reason. But he _isn’t_ watching ‘Lino’ and ‘Binnie’ right now— this is _Minho_ and _Changbin_ in their own room, and this is a video call, not a livestream. They can even see _him_ if they want to, though they're only looking at each other. It’s unbelievably hot, and Jisung aches, straining in his shorts. Despite this, for Jisung to speak up and ask for permission is to interrupt the intimacy he’s somehow being allowed to gaze upon. And so he doesn’t. 

Doesn’t speak, doesn’t touch himself, and only watches. 

It’s amazing how Changbin combines urgency with deliberation, clearly desperate himself but working Minho open achingly slow until he’s an incoherent mess beneath him. Minho begging is far too pretty. For someone so often calling the shots, he well suits having his head pushed down against their bed, breathtakingly beautiful as Changbin fucks him into the mattress. He sobs when he finally comes, whimpering Changbin’s name while their headboard bangs against the wall. Changbin keeps fucking him, Minho letting little _ah, ah,_ noises as the overstimulation grows, until he reaches his own release, hands bruisingly tight on Minho’s hips. 

Suddenly gentle, Changbin dips down to trail kisses along Minho’s shoulderblade, murmuring inaudible praise against his husband’s flushed skin. It’s starkly intimate, more so than Jisung or any one of their viewers have ever been privy to. It’s like they’ve forgotten they’re being watched, and perhaps they have. Minho twists round to pull his husband into a giggling, breathless kiss.

Jisung’s whole body arches as he whimpers and comes untouched.

———————————————— 

**_[Operation Destroy Pretty Boy]_ **

**_Hannie:_ ** _guess what just arrived!!_

**_Hannie:_ ** _[image attached]_

**_Lino:_ ** _a cardboard box?..._

**_Hannie:_ ** _a cardboard box w/ my new skirt in it, hyung_

**_Binnie:_ ** _can we reschedule the stream to right now immediately_

**_Hannie:_ ** _tempting but b patient hyung~~_

**_Hannie:_ ** _you only need to wait until tomorrow x-x_

**_Hannie:_ ** _do you need me to bring anything btw, hyungs?_

**_Lino:_ ** _i don’t thiiink so? binnie can you think of anything_

**_Binnie:_ ** _yes actually_

**_Hannie:_ ** _i can pick it up on the way just lmk_

**_Binnie:_ ** _we ran out of flavoured lube yesterday_

**_Lino:_** _oh right yes we did_

**_Lino:_ ** _i was a bit busy to really register that in my defense_

**_Lino:_ ** _a tongue up the ass tends to distract_

The fact that Changbin is planning to use flavoured lube during the livestream, potentially _on Jisung,_ makes him feel a little dizzy.

**_Hannie:_ ** _Okay Cool !! i’ll pick some up haha !!_

**_Lino:_ ** _you’re typing strangely, hannie.._

**_Lino:_ ** _anyone would think you were flustered_

**_Hannie:_ ** _haha not at all idk what you mean hyung hahaha_

**_Lino:_ ** _mhmmm_

————————————————

“Jinyoung’s coming round tomorrow,” Hyunjin tells him. It’s something like a brag, given how attractive that man is, but Jisung allows it. Hyunjin will _not_ stop whining about how lucky Jisung is to feature on LinobinStreams— Jisung can let him have this. 

“That’s nice.” 

Jisung lays spread out on his bed, watching a conspiracy theory video on YouTube as Hyunjin works a second finger into his ass. As lovely as Hyunjin’s pretty hands always feel inside him, Jisung ignores the Pavlovian urge to rock back against them. He just wants extra prep before he leaves for Minho and Changbin’s house— he’s seen how thick Changbin is, has _felt_ it between his lips, and he doesn’t want to wait forever while they prep him. Really, he doubts they’ll let him have anything without drawing it out, but a man can dream. 

“He’s bringing some of his friends with him,” Hyunjin continues. Despite himself, Jisung is intrigued by _that_ addition to the conversation.

“Are you streaming with them?”

“Kinda. Planning on pre-recording so that I can keep their faces out of it if they want me to— hyung’s camera shy. I’m sure they won’t mind you watching the raw footage, though.”

“True,” Jisung muses. If it’s the friends Jisung is thinking of, then he’s met a couple of them already. “Yugyeom-hyung does seem to have a thing for me. Good porn is good porn, even if you’re in it; ask them about letting me watch, yeah?”

“I texted Yugyeomie-hyung the article about your feature with Linobin and he replied with a tonne of crying emojis,” Hyunjin confirms, ignoring Jisung’s teasing insults. “You really should let him fuck you one day— I’ve only had him a couple of times, but he’s _so_ good. His cock’s as big as mine but-”

“But he can actually fuck with it?”

Vindictively, Hyunjin curls his fingers up against Jisung’s prostate, making him yelp. “Bitch.”

Jisung reaches blindly behind him and slaps Hyunjin’s arm. “Foul play, Hwang Hyunjin! Am I wrong?”

“Oh, not remotely.” 

Jisung won’t deny that he’s tempted. “Tell him I’ll think about it after I watch your video. That way he’ll be trying extra hard for you.”

“Like he won’t be anyway— you’ve seen my ass.”

“What ass?”

Another spiteful jab at his prostate. “You say this like you haven’t cried while fucking me.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Hyunjin _does_ have a point. “Speaking of asses, stick another finger in mine. Haven’t got all day.”

“I hope you’re sexier when you’re with Linobin, cause that isn’t going to cut it, ‘Sung,” Hyunjin teases, though complying and adding a third finger.

“Like I care about seducing _you.”_

“You wound me, Jisungie.”

“Go cry on Jinyoung’s cock about it, slut.”

————————————————

**_[Operation Destroy Pretty Boy]_ **

**_Hannie:_ ** _i’m outside :D_

**_Hannie:_ ** _i come bearing flavoured lube_

**_Binnie:_ ** _i suppose you can stay then~~_

**_Hannie:_ ** _ok Rude ;;_

Changbin is still laughing at his own joke when he pulls open the front door, and Jisung is as taken aback by his pretty smile as ever. He’s soon distracted in turn by the tank top Changbin is wearing. To be specific, he’s distracted by the way it showcases his fucking _perfect_ arms. Jisung wonders if he’ll get to bite them today. He hopes so. 

“Hello, Jisungie,” Changbin steps aside to let Jisung in, “Why are you wearing a trench coat? You look like you’re about to flash someone.”

“You should be so lucky,” Jisung bites back, sticking out his tongue. Changbin rolls his eyes, but smiles. “I just didn’t want to risk landing an uber-judgy taxi driver in this outfit, is all,” he explains, taking off his shoes. It’s obvious when Changbin notices the fishnets, because he lets out a choked noise. “What?” Jisung says. He undoes the coat, which reveals his outfit in full. “Did you forget what I’d be wearing today, Changbin-hyung?”

Jisung hands his coat to Changbin to hang up, but the other man stands frozen for a moment before remembering how to do so. “You look-” he coughs, startled and wide eyed from it. There’s a blush dusting his cheeks, and Jisung is both flattered and endeared. “You look good.”

“My fishnets look even better when they’re torn,” Jisung replies offhandedly, giggling as Changbin makes another strangled sound. _If he’s deliberately riling Changbin up, then what of it?_ “Where’s Minho-hyung?”

“He’s in the filming room finishing up on the lighting,” Changbin explains, voice still a little strained as he openly stares at Jisung’s exposed midriff. The crop-top only covers so much, so there’s a sizeable section of skin between his shirt and the pleated miniskirt he’s wearing. It’s more mini than skirt, really. Changbin reaches out. Traces the curve of Jisung’s small waist with his pretty fingertips. “Hypothetically, I’m allowed to bruise you, right?”

“As much as you want to, hyung.” Jisung can’t hide the way he shivers. Changbin’s eyes have gone from laughing to intense in what feels like seconds. “Going to show me to the filming room, then?”

Boldly, Changbin moves still closer, reaching under Jisung’s skirt and grabbing his ass in both hands. Jisung squeaks, jumping from the contact, and Changbin fixes him with that same dangerous smile Jisung had seen on their video call. “With the way you’re acting, Hannie,” Changbin says, practicedly calm, “we wouldn’t make it that far if my husband wasn’t waiting on us.”

“Oh.” Jisung forgets how to speak.

Changbin gestures to a table in the hallway, quite nearby. “Could bend you over that, easy as anything,” he says, and Jisung’s knees near give way. “But hyung wants to make you wait, so...”

He grabs Jisung by the hand and pulls him upstairs.

Minho’s dark look when they reach the filming room doesn’t quite rival Changbin’s, but Jisung still feels like he’s about to be devoured. _He is, he really is._ It’s very different in here to the room he’d seen on video call the other night, perfectly set up and with lights trained on the bed. This setting is far more artificial, but Jisung hasn’t come into this expecting reality. There’s a closet on the far side of the room, ajar and showing an array of costumes Jisung recognises from various livestreams. He stares. He can’t _help_ but stare. 

“So this is where the magic happens,” Jisung says lamely, half-gesturing to a maid’s outfit he remembers Changbin wearing once. Everyone had expected Minho to fuck Changbin in it when they’d posted preview photos of him all dolled up. Changbin fucking Minho up against the wall, pretty clothes regardless, had been a welcome surprise.

Minho giggles. Perhaps he knows precisely where Jisung’s mind has wandered. “The magic we get _paid_ for, yes.”

“Why do you have a different room?” Jisung asks, curious. “I don’t.”

“You’re a student, honey,” Minho replies, “A single one, I assume?” Jisung nods. It’s not an offensive question, really, though some might perceive it as such. “Binnie and I like to keep it separate so that we can still have a normal sex life outside of this. We found we weren’t enjoying it as much when we were streaming _every single time,_ as good as the money was. And it was _very_ good, not that we haven’t surpassed it now with our status on the site.”

“It’s nice to get to use my husband’s actual name in bed, for one,” Changbin points out, "Plus, we don't want to always be worrying about accidentally leaving anything identifying in shot that could get our real names leaked."

Jisung supposes that makes sense. The only time he brings people in for streams, it’s a friends-with-benefits type situation. Usually, it’s Hyunjin. There _have_ been others, though. Jisung has no trouble finding people to fall into bed with when he tries.

“Not that we don’t love being watched, and all,” Minho adds, “Just not _all_ the time. There’s a balance.”

“I like being watched a _lot,”_ Jisung says quietly. He’s going to have even more people watching him fall apart today than usual, and he’s so excited that he can practically hear his heartbeat. 

“Well, you’re the main attraction today, Jisungie,” Changbin promises. “All eyes on you.”

All of their regular viewers combined will be a lot of eyes, indeed. The anticipatory thrill runs through Jisung stronger than ever. “What are you guys wearing for the stream?” Jisung asks, distraction mixed with genuine curiosity. They’re going live in forty-five minutes and Jisung doubts that they’re doing so in baggy sweatpants and tank tops. Jisung appreciates the view, regardless— though Changbin is bulkier, Minho’s arms are equally divine in their own way. Jisung wants to map the veins on them with his lips. He could worship for hours and never be content.

“I was going to go for one of my harnesses,” Changbin replies, walking over to the closet and looking at a few. Nonchalant, like he isn’t nearabout giving Jisung an aneurysm. He looks back after a moment of complete and uncharacteristic silence from Jisung. “What, does Sungie like me in those?”

“I think he _does,”_ Minho coos. He walks over to Jisung and pinches his flushed cheeks, _awwing_ all the while. “My Binnie looks pretty in leather, doesn’t he? I’m so lucky.”

At that, Changbin blushes in turn. “Hyung, c’mon,” he tries to brush it off, squirming when Minho abandons embarrassing Jisung altogether in favour of backhugging his husband. Minho leans to whisper something to him. Changbin hums, “That one? Okay.” He pulls something out of the closet, and Jisung thinks that perhaps he could do with that grave, after all. 

_“T-That_ one?” Jisung stammers, faced by a smiling Changbin holding the pentagram-esque harness that has been haunting Jisung ever since he’d seen it on a _Linobin_ livestream a few months prior. “You’re-” Jisung literally feels his mind dissolving. “You’re going to wear _that_ while you- While you-”

“While he fucks you?” Minho cares little for subtleties, “Yep!”

Jisung sways on the spot, and Changbin laughs. “No passing out on us, Jisungie.”

“I’m fine!” Jisung insists, albeit with a voice two octaves higher than his usual pitch. Shakily, he goes and sits on the edge of the bed they’ll be filming on. He sets the lube he’d brought, as requested, upon the bedside table next to the tablet they’ll be using to read comments. Then, far quieter, he repeats to himself, “I’m _absolutely_ fine.” 

“Go get changed.” Minho shoos Changbin to the other side of the room, then comes to sit next to Jisung. Jisung is trembling, and jumps when Minho’s hand comes to rest on his thigh. “Jisung?”

“Yeah?” Jisung’s voice cracks slightly.

“This is horny shaking, right? Not I-don’t-want-to-do-this shaking?” Minho checks. Jisung nods vigorously, not wanting any misunderstanding there. “Good. Because this _only_ goes ahead if you’re comfortable with it.”

Jisung looks across the room, faced with the sight of Changbin shirtless and putting on a harness in front of the mirror. The boxers he’s wearing look like silk, and Jisung wants to cry. “Very much horny shaking,” he confirms weakly, “Very horny, much shaking. Very, very… That.”

Minho’s eyes join his direction. Appreciatively, he looks his husband up and down, waving sunnily when Changbin notices their stares. “Understandable.”

Jisung is nervous to ask, but feels a warning would be better in the long run. “And what are _you_ wearing, Minho-hyung?”

“Soon enough, nothing,” Minho replies, just to watch him squirm. “But initially, I thought I’d go the pretty route. Red or blue?”

Jisung thinks he’ll die if he has to bear real life witness to _Lino_ in red. “Red,” he says regardless, for Jisung has no sense of self-preservation when it comes to beautiful men. 

That’s how Jisung ends up trying to cope with Minho in scarlet lingerie, blood rushing in his ears as he finds himself hard before they even start the stream. Changbin, despite having fucked his absolute _vision_ of a husband countless times at this point, doesn’t seem to be faring much better. There’s a moment, Jisung sat neatly criss-crossed on the bed with his skirt pooling around him, where the two of them make out in front of Jisung like he’s not even there. It’s voyeuristic in a different way than Jisung is used to, asides from a few times with Hyunjin and Seungmin. He’s entirely enthralled. Changbin clutches at Minho like he’ll fade away at any moment, and Minho pushes him back against the edge of the bed until they almost fall on top of Jisung. Not that he minds the concept.

Gasping for breath, Minho looks back at Jisung, no doubt wide-eyed and flushed by now. “Got ahead of ourselves, sorry,” he says. He doesn’t sound sorry, nor does he look it. “I think my Changbin likes me in red— do _you_ like me in red, Jisungie?”

Numbly, Jisung nods. Two of the hottest men to exist just made out inches from him, and his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth to speak with. He isn’t going to survive them fucking him, that’s for sure. Tearing his eyes away from them, Jisung looks at the clock on the wall. _Five to the hour._ He finds himself pulled into Changbin’s lap as Minho checks the lighting on the camera display. “We match, don’t we?” he points out.

Changbin is in all-black now, Minho clad in red, and Jisung with his cute black skirt and fishnets brings them together with the accent of his red crop top. Minho looks between them, and smiles. “We do.”

“You okay, Jisung?” Changbin checks, the two of them going overboard with their initial attentiveness. Making him secure. Jisung couldn’t ask for any two people better to do this with. 

“I’m good,” Jisung reassures. 

“We know you are,” Minho giggles, “Or at least you _will_ be when we’re through with you, but are you _ready?”_

“I am.” Jisung’s words don’t waver, not on this. He may look very rabbit-in-headlights right now, but it’s the good kind of nerves. 

“Well, then.” There’s lips at his neck, strong hands on his waist. The beginnings of fullness beneath him, where his ass rests flush against Changbin’s crotch. One of the metal rings of his harness presses cold against Jisung’s back in the gap between crop-top and skirt. He shivers. “You said I could see _this—”_ Changbin’s hands smooth over Jisung’s skirt, “—when I fucked you... Should we get to that, then?” 

_“Please.”_

The clock hits the hour, and after making Jisung repeat his safewords one last time, Minho clicks something on the computer. For Jisung, it feels strange to not be the one starting the stream. He’s grown used to that small initial instance of control, but today it’s gone.

“Hello, everyone,” Minho greets what is no doubt a sudden flood of viewers. Jisung hopes they don’t crash the site. “Have you missed Lino and Binnie, hm?” _Jisung is sure they have._ “We have a pretty boy with us today, look!” Cheesy as the intro lines are, Jisung is still beyond affected. Minho moves out of shot to give the viewers their first clear view of Jisung squirming in Changbin’s lap. He’s not setting the pace, and it’s _weird._ But Jisung has always liked the loss of control. “Say hello, Hannie.”

“Hi!” Jisung smiles, waving somewhat awkwardly to the camera. He can see himself on the monitor, and his slim figure looks _tiny_ in comparison to Changbin. He zones out a little looking at them, jolting back into reality with a keening moan only when Changbin pinches his thigh to get his attention.

“You like looking at yourself like this, Hannie?” Changbin asks. It’s as good as rhetorical, but asked loud enough that the mics will pick it up. A line to get the crowd going. 

“Yes.” Jisung answers him breathily. “I look so _small.”_

“Amazing, isn’t it,” Minho muses, coming to sit beside them and trailing deft fingers along Changbin’s bicep, “How my Binnie can look so big for someone so small and cute.”

“I’ll show you ‘small and cute’, hyung,” Changbin scowls in mock-annoyance. The chimes of multiple paid comments seem to be loving their dynamic.

“I’m _sure_ you will, darling,” Minho brushes him off with that sweetly dismissive air he specialises in. He leans over to the tablet, reading a few out, and then asks the commenters at large, “What should we do to this pretty boy first, though, hm?”

He holds the tablet for them both to read, and Jisung trembles at a wide variety of suggestions, ranging from tame to extreme depending on the commenter. One flashes up in bold from _JinnieBbyBoy,_ traitorously telling Minho and Changbin how much Hannie wants Binnie to eat him out, and Jisung doesn’t know whether he wants to kiss or kill his best friend for it. 

“Is that right, Hannie?” Minho coos, tracing the curve of Jisung’s jaw and then gripping it, making eye contact inescapable. “You want my husband’s tongue, do you? Want _my_ Binnie to make you feel good?”

As much as he’s able with Minho’s hand holding him tight, Jisung nods. “Yes, I- I mean only if that’s okay, I-”

  
There’s a possessive glint in Minho’s eyes that pulls pleading words from Jisung’s mouth faster than anything. While Jisung knows he’s here for the two of them to fuck him, Minho seems intent on making him work for the privilege. “Do you think you deserve that though, Hannie?...” He turns to the comments once more before Jisung even has a chance to reply. “Does Hannie deserve that, everyone?”

_LinobinStreams_ viewers like to see Minho and Changbin mean, it seems, because the comments flood with people urging them to _make Hannie wait._ Jisung spots a few of his own regular viewers among them, and they’re some of the only ones pleading mercy on his behalf. 

“Aww,” Changbin coos, and Jisung feels it vibrate where Changbin’s chest presses flush against his back. “You’re all so mean to poor Hannie.”

“Please?” Jisung whimpers, already far too desperate. Changbin’s hard against his ass; Jisung fights the urge to wriggle even more in his lap. 

“Ask us all cute,” Minho is firm in his compromise, “Like you talk to your camera.”

Near fucked stupid before he’s even got his clothes off, Jisung’s tongue still feels leaden as he tries to wrap his brain around what Minho wants from him. “Uh, I want-” Minho tuts at _'I',_ and Jisung suddenly realises that he’s yet to slip into his usual dynamic preference. _“Hannie_ wants hyungs so much. Hannie _needs_ hyungs, please?”

“Better.” It’s one word, and Minho is hardly praising him genuinely, but it makes Jisung desperate to writhe and whine and chase affirmation. Minho is just too fucking hot. Jisung wants to please him. “Which hyung does Hannie want right now?”

“Hannie wants Binnie-hyung please, hyungs?”

Minho looks at the camera. “Highest paying answer decides whether we show him mercy, how does that sound?”

It’s something that could really go either way. Jisung shakes, batting his eyes at the viewers and hoping he looks pitiful enough to inspire philanthropy. For a moment, it looks like a less-than-kind response will win, but then one of Jisung’s regulars tips a tidy sum to spare him. He barely has time to gasp out a piteous sort of _thank you_ before Minho takes Changbin’s place behind him as his husband drops to his knees in front of the bed. “Oh _fuck,”_ Jisung whimpers, everything setting in all at once, “Hyung’s going to-”

“Yes, sweet boy,” Minho says, soft tone offset by the way he yanks at Jisung’s hair to get his attention. “Say thank you.” Jisung tries to turn back to Changbin, but the hand in his hair keeps him still. “To _me,_ Hannie— I’m being very nice letting you play with my Binnie, aren’t I?”

_Oh._ Given the setup of this show, Jisung hadn’t foreseen quite this level of possessiveness from Minho, who seems intent on reminding both Jisung and their viewers where Changbin’s true loyalties lie. “Thank you, hyung,” Jisung obediently does as instructed. It comes with ease— he _is_ lucky that the two of them are letting him have them like this. 

“More.”

“Hannie’s so grateful hyung, please, hyung?”

There’s a bite at Jisung’s inner thigh, and he tears his gaze away from Minho to see Changbin looking up at him, cheeks flushed. Minho’s possessive streak is evidently getting to the both of them. Changbin’s hands shake slightly where they rest on Jisung’s thighs, holding them apart. “Hyung,” Changbin whines. Minho dragging this out is affecting his husband, too. “He’s so pretty for us, hyung— let me?”

Minho lets Jisung’s head fall back into his lap, and reaches to the bedside table, tossing Changbin the flavoured lube Jisung had picked up on the way. “Our viewers are getting impatient,” he remarks idly, glancing at the chat. It’s no doubt overrun by paid commenters at this point. Jisung can imagine the allure of Lino’s indifference. He’s paid to try and be noticed before, but never succeeded. 

And yet, here he is. Minho’s cock is hard in the lingerie. Jisung can feel it against the side of his face, but Minho bats away Jisung’s searching hand when he reaches blindly behind himself to help Minho out. “Not _now,_ Hannie.”

He’s casually dismissive. It makes Jisung’s cock leak pathetically in his own panties. The whine he tries to hold back spills inevitably past his lips, hips trying to buck up but failing in the wake of Changbin’s grasp. Changbin swears softly under his breath. _“Hyung.”_

Minho tuts, like they’re _both_ pathetic. “Fine. Go wild, darling.”

Permission has barely escaped Minho’s mouth when Jisung hears his fishnets rip. Rather than pull them down, Changbin has simply torn a hole in them for ease of access. Changbin’s fingers hook into Jisung’s panties, and he pauses, looking up at Jisung. “Would you miss these, Hannie?”

It takes a second to process. Then, Jisung realises what Changbin wants to do and moans just at the thought of it. “Fuck, please.”

“Cute,” Minho hums behind him, now petting Jisung’s hair. “Go on, Binnie.”

Changbin rips the lace panties off Jisung’s trembling frame, holding them up to the camera like a trophy. They’re soaked through with precum, and Jisung would be more embarrassed if his desperation weren’t already so evident regardless. “Look how wet he is for us, hyung,” Changbin says with delight, reaching past Jisung to hand the torn panties to his husband. Jisung hears the tell-tale sound of Minho smelling them, and his traitorous body almost comes just from the visual that conjures up. 

“Needy baby, aren’t you?” It’s undeniable. Jisung nods as such. His eyes flutter shut for a moment to try and ground himself, but all it means is that he startles as Changbin noses between his shaking thighs. “Look at him,” Minho says, an order rather than a suggestion. His hand tightens once more in Jisung’s hair, further abusing his aching scalp. Just the way Jisung likes it. “Watch my baby while he pleases you, Hannie. It’s only polite.”

“S-Sorry,” Jisung sits up a little, propped up in Minho’s lap with his thighs half dangling off the bed. “Hannie will be good.”

“That’s more like it.” Minho falls quiet now, watching the show himself. 

Changbin maneuvers Jisung’s legs so they’re resting on his strong shoulders. The leather straps of his harness will likely leave indents on the backs of Jisung’s legs, and he hopes it’s visible in the video they get from this. His forward thinking abilities are soon obliterated, however, as Changbin’s lips trail higher and higher up Jisung’s inner thighs. Teasingly, he blows hot air over Jisung’s hole, giggling at the way he reflexively contracts. “Been playing with yourself already today, I see,” Changbin remarks neutrally. “Did you think that was going to get you fucked faster, Hannie?”

“Thought it was worth a try. Got Jinnie to do it,” Jisung admits. “Didn’t come though, promise.”

“Saving that for us?” Changbin asks, cooing when Jisung nods. “That’s adorable in a slutty kind of way.”

Jisung whines. “Hyung, _please,_ Hannie wants hyung so bad.” He pouts, making eye contact with first Changbin and then the camera behind him. 

“Only because I want to,” Changbin says, pulling back to pop the cap of the lube open. It’s strawberry flavoured, and the smell of it hitting Jisung makes his dick leak in anticipation. Changbin is nice enough to warm it before teasing at Jisung’s hole with two fingers. Jisung doubts Minho would pay him the same courtesy right now. Already stretched from Hyunjin earlier (and his hands are far larger than Changbin’s), those two fingers slip easily inside him. Changbin idly plays with him for a moment or two, fingers moving with no real purpose other than to feel him out a little. 

He pulls them free again as Jisung fights the urge to demand more. Minho certainly wouldn’t tolerate that; Jisung doesn't think that Changbin would, either. Changbin’s mouth is so close to where Jisung needs him, and the way he smiles at Jisung like he’s something pitiful makes his heart try to escape his chest. Changbin is just not _fair,_ looking at Jisung like that with his face between his thighs. _“Hyung…”_

Relenting, Changbin presses a chaste kiss to Jisung’s rim, making him squirm. It’s the kind of action that would usually precede further teasing, and perhaps that’s why Changbin does it. He lulls Jisung into a false sense of security, so he cries out like he’s in pain when Changbin’s tongue pushes unexpectedly into him almost at once without warning.

“Did that to me too, yesterday,” Minho murmurs to a squirming Jisung like a secret. He can’t tell if it’s some sort of solidarity or another reminder that Changbin is his. Both, perhaps. He runs his hand through Jisung’s hair, pushing it up from his forehead where it’s starting to stick with perspiration. Changbin’s hands feel bruising on Jisung’s thighs, teeth grazing around his hole as his tongue spears deeper, and all Jisung can do is whimper. Minho seems dissatisfied with this, however. “Look how pretty my baby is, everyone. Tell him he’s pretty, Hannie.”

Jisung tries and fails to speak, letting out a strangled noise. “H-”

_“Tell_ him he’s _pretty,”_ Minho repeats. Softer. Dangerous. “I’m letting you have my Binnie’s mouth, aren’t I?” Changbin doesn’t still, tongue pulling almost out just to fuck back into him as he tries to gather up the strength to speak. _Again and again and again._ Weakly, Jisung nods. “Then do as you’re told, Hannie. He’ll stop if I tell him to, you know that.”

Changbin hums in agreement, the sound buzzing against Jisung’s sensitive skin. It’s devastating.

“Binnie-hyung is so pretty,” Jisung complies, voice returning under the threat of Changbin’s perfect mouth being taken away. “So, so pretty.” And he is, especially as he blushes between Jisung’s thighs. The tips of his ears go red, squirming himself at the dual attack of Jisung’s praise and his husband’s commanding of it. “Feels so, _ah-”_ Changbin moaning with his tongue in Jisung’s ass is a feeling like none other, “So good, hyung. Binnie-hyung is so pretty, so good, so-”

Minho giggles behind him, reading the comments. “You two are quite the popular pairing, boys,” he remarks. “They love how well-behaved you’re being for me. So gorgeous,” he muses. And then, again, “Hannie, keep telling my baby how pretty he is. Tell him he's beautiful.”

“H-Hyung is _so_ pretty, so beautiful,” Jisung says at once. Changbin moans again, pulling Jisung against him to fuck his tongue still deeper into Jisung’s hole, holding him there like he doesn’t need to breathe. “Hyung, hyung, _hyung,_ please hyung,” Jisung chokes out, desperate to stay good but hurtling towards a premature orgasm. He’s understandably overwhelmed by all of this, and Changbin is even better at eating ass than Jisung had anticipated. Combined with Minho just _being himself,_ Jisung’s release feels closer by the second. “Hannie shouldn’t come yet-”

“Then don’t,” Minho replies, like it’s that simple. Jisung almost cries, thrashing about between them as he tries to stave it off. Changbin holds onto his hips with minimal effort, stronger than Jisung has ever experienced in a partner. Knowing Changbin could throw him around like a rag doll only serves to push Jisung closer to the edge, held firmly still as that wicked tongue keeps ruining him without pause. 

“Binnie-hyung’s too good, Hannie _can’t-”_

Cruelly, Minho reaches down and trails a finger down Jisung’s cock. It jumps against his touch, spurting precum that joins a further pool on Jisung’s taut stomach. The waistband of his skirt is going to stain. “What, can’t Hannie hold it? That close already?” Jisung nods shamefully, and Minho tuts. “...Baby,” He’s talking to Changbin now, who blinks up at Minho wide-eyed as he still keeps moving. Jisung could come literally any second, and there’s little he can do about it. _“Binnie.”_

Pulling away, Changbin’s lips are spit-slick and slightly puffy. He’s looking at Minho alone, even as his thumb still traces circles around Jisung’s hole. “Hyung?”

“Let Hannie calm down a second.” 

Changbin gets up from the floor, kissing Minho briefly over Jisung’s head before moving to sit on the other side of the tablet, scrolling through the comments. 

Draped pathetically over the edge of the bed, Jisung isn’t sure whether he’s happy to have a second to breathe, or disappointed by the orgasm he’d been so close to. Dimly, he hears Changbin asking the viewers who should have a turn with Hannie first. Looking to the side at the tablet himself, Jisung sees a varied response, but _‘Lino’_ seems to be the majority. Though still breathing heavily, Jisung manages an exaggeratedly guileless smile. An innocent little _gasp._ “Lino-hyung’s going to fuck Hannie? Really?”

“Perhaps, if you’re lucky,” Minho says, with a soft little roll of his eyes that tells Jisung all he needs to know. For the moment, Minho is humouring Jisung’s brattiness. He shouldn’t push that too far, but it’s oh-so-tempting.

“Want to fill Hannie up, hyung?” Jisung turns around long enough to bat his eyes, and giggles a little as he hears Minho curse softly. “Hyungs promised to, didn’t they?”

It says a lot about Jisung that the prospect of dripping two loads of cum sends an excited shiver down his spine. But he's long known how gross he is. It’s a fitting profession he’s found himself in, really. 

Minho lets Changbin tear off _his_ panties, too. The suspenders stay on, red lace against pretty skin. Jisung whines as Changbin pulls off his crop top, taking the opportunity to tug at the ring through his right nipple.

_[JinnieBbyBoy: Gyeomie says he’s going2 kill them if they don’t take you up on that soon]_

_[r4vn99999: don’t know who gyeomie is but Agreed @JinnieBbyBoy]_

_[fffffffck77: someone pls fuck hannie for those of us that cant]_

_[godcockz: lollll @fffffffck77 we gotta live vicariously through linobin]_

_[4298409321908: y only gays show b00bs where are the tittie women?!?1?]_

**_This comment has been reported by live viewer moderators._ **

**_4298409321908 has been kicked from the chat._ **

_[r4vn99999: anyway back to getting hannie railed]_

_[JinnieBbyBoy: #cockforhannie get it trending]_

_[r4vn99999: #cockforhannie]_

_[sc0upz: #cockforhannie]_

_[w1nw1n_n: #cockforhannie ^-^]_

_[w00dzzz: #cockforhannie]_

Hyunjin seems to have started some sort of live-chat revolution, as that’s soon all that’s filling the comments section. Jisung writes himself a mental I.O.U to suck the soul out of his best friend's dick at some point to thank him, as the viewer enthusiasm ends up with him facedown in Changbin’s lap, ass up and whining as Minho checks that he’s prepped enough. 

“Jinnie really did a number on you, hm?” Minho tuts, working up easily to three fingers. It feels like it takes seconds and hours simultaneously, Jisung’s awareness of time warped by the fact that _Lino_ is fingering him right now, stretching him open to take his cock while Jisung’s face is pressed against _Binnie’s_ cock in his boxers. “Tell me, did his hands feel as good as mine, baby?” 

“N-No, hyung is perfect,” Jisung tells him, knowing any form of degradation is only going to turn Hyunjin on rather than offend him. “Jinnie’s nothing like this.”

“Such sweet words, Hannie…” Minho muses, running a finger along Jisung’s spine and making him shiver, “It’s almost like you want something, hm? What _does_ Hannie want?”

“Hannie wants hyung’s cock, please hyung?” Jisung hopes it’s blatant enough for Minho’s tastes, and knows that anything less would have only warranted further clarification. “Pretty please, hyung?”

“What do we think, everyone?” Minho asks the chat at large, “Should I give him what he wants? First person to tip $200 decides.”

It seems like a lot, but with a demographic of wealthy (and probably repressed) businessmen, multiple donation chimes go off at once. Minho scrolls up to the first of them, Jisung watching his hand in trepidation. 

_[jacks0nwng94 has tipped $200]_

Jisung sighs in relief.

_[jacks0nwng94: fuck him for us, lino]_

Yeah, Jisung is definitely offering Jackson a private stream after this. He’ll even try and rope Hyunjin into the equation, knowing how much this particular viewer likes his best friend’s streams. He looks right at the camera. “Thank you, Jackson-hyung.”

“Your regulars are treating you so well, Hannie,” Minho remarks, “They spoil you something rotten, don’t they?”

Replying that he deserves to be spoiled would probably get Jisung denied being fucked for being such a brat, so he holds back. It’s tempting, but he _really_ wants Minho to fuck him already. He stays quiet, right up until it pays off and he can feel Minho pressed up against him. “Please, hyung” he says then, over and over, each movement of his lips brushing against Changbin’s still covered cock. It feels like a travesty that Jisung doesn’t have it in his mouth yet, but this is very much under Minho’s control. Changbin is _his,_ after all, and Minho is loath to let Jisung forget it. 

“Hyung,” Changbin speaks up at last, voice taking on that specific sort of whiny edge that he often gets on streams. Desperate. “Hyung, I want-” he begins to say, and then cuts himself off. He blushes. Jisung doesn’t even think it’s for show, that’s just the effect that Minho has upon anyone he’s with.

“What is it, baby— what do you want?” Minho replies, tone doting and sweet. _Changbin_ can say ‘want’ and get away with it. Today, at least. "Tell hyung what you need, darling."

“While you fuck him, do I get anything?” Changbin asks, dancing around the wording oh-so-delicate. Minho’s general vibe seems to startle anyone’s vocabulary into a series of allusions. 

“That’s a rather roundabout way of saying you want Hannie’s mouth, my love.” In contrast, Minho is exceptionally blunt. It’s refreshing and overwhelming combined. 

Changbin laughs to himself, soft and fond. When Jisung looks up, he sees him rubbing the back of his neck. It’s remarkable that they can still fluster each other like this after years of marriage. “Yes, I suppose it is, hyung. You want me to say it outright?”

“Yes,” Minho replies, unsurprisingly. “C’mon, Binnie. You know the viewers love it when you ask for what you want, baby.”

Jisung, pliant between them, waits to be used. Changbin stumbles through asking Minho’s permission, adorable in his neediness, and then they’re both pressed against him, either side. Jisung’s hands are on Changbin’s thighs, ready to tap out if he needs to, but he doubts he will. This is by no means his first time in this position. 

Gentle at first, they push in on either side of him. Minho starts off, Changbin joining him after Jisung has nodded his readiness moments later. No matter how many times Jisung has done this, this part still overwhelms him in the best way. Second only to sitting on two cocks simultaneously, this is one of Jisung’s favourite ways to feel full. Changbin’s cock against his tongue, and Minho splitting him apart. Breathing through his nose, he focuses hard on the sensations to prevent his mind from drifting away. Minho’s nails are scratching a slow path down the bumps of Jisung’s spine. It makes Jisung tremble all the more. He thinks they’re grounding themselves too, Minho’s nails against his skin and Changbin’s hands tangling in his hair. He loves it.

“I’m going to take a closeup for exclusive video purchases,” Minho tells both them and the viewers, and Jisung feels him shift slightly as he bends to pick up his phone from the bed. The recording cue sound _dings_ behind him. Jisung knows how this goes— he’s watched their streams so many times, and has _perhaps_ been known to purchase an exclusive video every now and then. He has a particular weakness for these behind shots, with one of their backs arched and the other’s cock stretching them open. It’s wild, still, being the one to be filmed by them. For show, Jisung clenches around Minho, fully intending on requesting the HD footage of it later. Minho hisses, grinding reflexively closer against him, and it makes Jisung moan around his husband’s cock. 

“Hyung, let me get one too,” Changbin requests. The camera is passed over, and Jisung looks up at it, making eye contact with the lens for the perfect POV angle that he’s sure his regulars will swarm to purchase. Changbin, ever the professional, pulls out enough that Jisung can perform the showy drags of his tongue piercing over Changbin’s cock that’re always extra popular with viewers when he uses them on Hyunjin. He finishes it off with a loud, wet kiss to the head before taking Changbin back into his mouth fully as the POV camera is passed back to Minho. 

“Are you ready, Hannie?” Minho asks, not the best timing since Jisung has just filled his mouth up completely, but they’ve already settled on a system. “Two taps for yes, one for no, remember?”

Jisung does remember, and taps twice on Changbin’s thigh, loud enough to be audible likely even to their audience. _Once, twice._ Ready.

Minho takes him at his ‘word’, pulling out a little, enough to make a difference, and then rocking back against him. Knowing that Minho is filming it turns Jisung on unbelievably, makes him moan louder around Changbin and push back onto Minho’s cock to speed things up. All he gets for it is Minho’s free hand on his hip, holding him back from trying to set the speed. 

“Bratty, isn’t he?” Minho asks either Changbin or the viewers. Perhaps both. Jisung can’t see him right now to gauge it well enough. Either way, he isn’t exactly _wrong._ Still, Minho keeps on fucking into him, so Jisung can’t have messed up too bad with his impatience. He feels the camera move so close that it brushes against his ass, and arches his back to give the viewers a prettier shot of Minho fucking into him. “Look how greedy he is for it, you guys,” Minho marvels, that special brand of condescending that makes Jisung wild. Minho’s thumb brushes his rim, feeling the drag of his cock stretching Jisung open. “No wonder Hannie’s a rising star, hm? Pretty ass like this, of course he won the contest.”

“Hyung,” Changbin speaks up, a break from the soft little whines he’s been making as Jisung’s face gets fucked onto his cock, “They want to see us together— kiss me?”

It’s amazing how Changbin can sound shy asking for a kiss when him and his _literal husband_ are midway through fucking another guy together. Changbin is _adorable_ when he’s needy, in Jisung’s opinion. It’s one of his favourite things to watch on their channel.

Even if the HD of this stream was ₩1,000,000, Jisung thinks he would probably hand it over. Because he feels them _lean_ either end of his body, then hears the sloppy sounds of them making out above him. Minho keeps on fucking into Jisung, Changbin’s cock is still thick between his lips, but they’re ignoring him for each other. Minho does something that makes Changbin moan particularly loud, and Jisung feels his cock throb from it, like he’s going to come in Jisung’s mouth already. Maybe Minho’s playing with Changbin’s nipple piercings— doing that always makes him loud and whiny. Jisung imagines it, imagines the picture they must be. Jisung filled between two beautiful men that’re leant across him to kiss each other hot and heavy. 

“You guys want to hear Hannie, hm?”

Multiple donation chimes come in at once, very much clarifying it. 

“You want to see him, too?” Minho reads out a few comments, most of which seem to be Jisung’s avid viewers saying they love seeing his face while he gets fucked and sending money to back up their requests. He _awws_ at their dedication, and then tells Changbin to pull away. Jisung’s mouth feels terribly empty without Changbin, but he barely has time to pout about it before Minho is flipping him over, thoroughly distracting him. 

Changbin _could_ fuck his throat from this angle, though it would require some additional maneuvering, but he seems to be opting out in favour of lasting longer. It could be that, at least. Jisung doesn’t know them well enough to guess every one of their actions, no matter how many times he has watched them with each other. 

It’s so much to cope with, being fucked like this after an age of casual messy hookups and using toys on himself to completion. Hyunjin’s cock is lovely, and all, but he doesn’t know how to _use_ it in the way that Minho so clearly does. Minho fucks like it’s an art form, harsh thrusts that’re enough to jolt Jisung’s whole body against Changbin’s thighs interspersed with slow grinds against him that bring hot tears to Jisung’s eyes. “Feels so _good,”_ he chokes out, needing Minho to _know,_ though he must know already, “Feels so _much,_ hyung.”

He’s close again, which is hardly surprising in a situation like this.

“So pretty, Hannie,” Changbin remarks above him. It’s almost enough to send him over; Jisung is a sucker for praise when he’s being fucked good. With them so focused on each other, gleaning praise for himself feels like even more of a victory, too.

“Going to come already, Hannie?” Minho asks. There’s a hand around Jisung’s dick now, and he can’t quite tell whether it’s there to help or hinder. Minho’s personality could go either way. “Beg for it, and I’ll let you,” he offers up, and hands the small camera across to Changbin. “Film it, darling.”

Having a HD camera zoomed in on your dick when you’re close to orgasm would give plenty of people performance anxiety. For Jisung, it just makes him all the more determined to put on a good show. He loves to beg when the person fucking him deserves it, and _oh,_ does Minho deserve it in spades. The word _please_ leaves his lips so much and in such rapid succession that each iteration blurs into incoherence. 

Eventually, Minho deems it enough. He gestures to Changbin, who moves the camera back enough to be out of the splash zone, so to speak. Then, a snap of the hips and his thumb cruel on the underside of Jisung’s throbbing cock combined, he lets him let go. “Come, Hannie,” he says, he _orders,_ nearabout. _“Now.”_

Jisung’s eyes roll back in his head. It isn’t even for show.

Minho catches the worst of it in his palm, then offers his hand to Changbin. Dizzy from the force of his orgasm, Jisung is near-ready to come again regardless as he watches Changbin lap him up. Pink tongue, splashed across with white. Minho takes a picture, takes _several,_ in fact. Changbin’s tongue between his fingers. Changbin kissing them, _biting_ the tips of them, cum smeared across his lips. Jisung feels forgotten again for a moment while the couple watch each other across him, but he doesn’t mind at all. 

When Minho’s hand falls to grasp at Jisung’s trembling thigh, it’s clammy with Changbin’s saliva. “Can I keep going, Hannie?”

_Can he keep fucking Jisung until he comes inside?_ That’s what he’s asking, really. Jisung imagines it, and it almost brings the tears back. “Hannie needs it,” he promises, permission warped into yet another plea, "Green, green, green."

“Hannie’s so desperate, hyung.” Changbin’s voice is all choked up. “You should give it to him.”

“For you, I will,” Minho replies. He’s looking at Changbin, not Jisung. Jisung is _nothing._ It feels like everything, just the same. Minho sucks Changbin’s fingers right into his mouth, and moans around them. _One, two, three_ thrusts into Jisung, each of them ruinous _._ Then, Minho’s hips still. He must have been closer than any of them realised, because Jisung can _feel it_ inside now. With a wet _pop,_ Minho pulls off Changbin’s fingers to speak, all fucked out and shaky. “Plug, baby.” 

He holds out his hand for it, and Changbin retrieves the pretty plug they’d carefully set aside for this purpose before the stream began. The exchange from Minho’s cock to the plug is easy, practiced, with barely any spillage. Minho has done this many times before, and Jisung has watched him. Changbin likes to be full, too, after all— Minho would never deny him that.

The viewers eat it up, comments flying by that praise them all. Minho and Changbin’s literally married dynamic is a large draw to their channel, so it doesn’t dull the viewer enthusiasm when they get all sappy on camera. If anything, it riles them up more, an insight into something so lovely. Something untouchable, unless you happen to be Jisung in this rare moment. Even now, he barely gets to scratch the surface of their world. 

“You look so desperate, baby,” Minho remarks, smug from his own satisfaction and Changbin’s waiting.

“I _am_ desperate, _darling,”_ Changbin bites back, rolling his eyes. “Wonder why that could be…”

_[iiiiiliazz88: ok but google search how to get someone to look at me like lino and binnie look at each other]_

_[jacks0nwng94: mood @iiiiiliazz88]_

_[sickbeatz69: Check Out My Mixtape bitly.v1rUs]_

**_This comment has been reported by live viewer moderators._ **

**_sickbeatz69 has been kicked from the chat._ **

_[ke0nh33: ♡_♡ hannie looks so pretty T__T wow]_

_[ke0nh33: anyone have hannie’s channel @]_

_[godcockz: @ke0nh33 it’s @BabyHannie — enjoy~~~]_

_[ke0nh33: take all my money @BabyHannie ;—; ]_

“I will,” Jisung replies to that one, though not reading the username out loud— the commenter keyboard smashes in response, so he thinks they realised anyway.

**_bumkeyk has joined the chat_ **

_[bumkeyk: damn i missed the beginning]_

_[jacks0nwng94: you missed more than that @bumkeyk]_

_[JinnieBbyBoy: wait is that- hannie holyshit]_

_[JinnieBbyBoy: KEY??]_

_[JinnieBbyBoy: //key//likes hannie. lord i see what you do for others]_

_[bumkeyk: that’s what i get for letting my stream run on too long UGH]_

_[bumkeyk: + hihi @JinnieBbyBoy, love the channel xoxo]_

_[JinnieBbyBoy: ??!?1/1,.,..!]_

Jisung does not have the mental fortitude right now to process the fact that the site’s #2 star is probably about to watch Changbin fuck him, so he ignores the comments from **_bumkeyk_** and schedules a scream-into-the-pillow session for when he gets home. With what Key just said in the chat, Hyunjin will likely join him.

_[JinnieBbyBoy: oh, to third wheel linobin while lino plugs my ass full of his cum]_

Jisung is going to literally kill Hyunjin one of these days. He saves his vengeance for later, however, given that he’s rather preoccupied at present. Changbin passes him a bottle of water, and he drains half of it while Minho reminds the viewers of the importances of hydration. As much as cam sex is a fantasy, Changbin and Minho always try to keep it as real as possible when it comes to safely practicing sex. 

Poor Changbin is so hard at this point, Jisung feels genuinely sorry for him. Minho’s thoughts seem to be on a similar track. “How do you want it, baby?” he asks, the kind of tone that offers _anything._ He doesn’t ask the viewers like he would with Jisung. Jisung can’t imagine having that level of power over anyone. “Want to fuck Hannie too, Binnie?”

With the wide eyes of someone truly desperate, Changbin nods. Giggling at how cute Changbin is like this, Minho passes his husband the stray bottle of lube and settles back to enjoy the show. Even though he’s just come, he’s already teasing himself again through his oversensitivity, letting out muffled _mmph_ noises every now and then when he bites his lip. Jisung really isn’t sure how Changbin can survive being married to someone so devastating. 

“You want that, Hannie?”

Jisung thinks Changbin, after waiting so long, deserves perfect politeness. He watches Changbin slicking up his cock, and clenches reflexively around the plug. “Yes please, hyung.”

“Who wants to see that, huh?” Minho riles up the people watching, practised in keeping the tips coming in. “Put your money where your mouths are then, darlings,” he says, pausing to listen to the chimes as their viewers obey, “That’s it, well done.”

God, Minho is just so _damn_ good at all of this. Jisung could learn a thing or twenty from him. 

Passed over into Changbin’s lap, Jisung shivers when the harness presses against his back once more. It’s by no means the most intimidating thing pressed against him, either. “Can I fuck him now, hyung?” Changbin asks Minho then, angling for permission. He’s clearly _more_ than a little into the level of possessiveness Minho has been displaying for the entire livestream. 

“You may, my love,” Minho replies, bucking into his own fist and staring past Jisung into Changbin’s eyes. It doesn’t sound even remotely sarcastic, dramatic though their tones may be. The level they’re on would be uncomfortable to stand beside if Jisung weren’t being fucked by them too. It’s like there’s nobody else in the world but each other, let alone in the small, insignificant bedroom they find themselves in. Perhaps Jisung should be annoyed at his own relative inconsequence, but he’s happy to bask in their glow. He’s used to that, after all— so often, he’s been among the faceless numbers observing from behind a computer screen.

In comparison, the Jisung of this moment is anything but inconsequential. 

Changbin holds up Jisung easily with one arm, and uses his free hand to replace the plug with his cock. It’s a position that would usually have Jisung directing the pace, which is certainly always the case with Hyunjin, but like this Changbin is completely in control. His arms bulge, holding tight to Jisung. Both Jisung and Minho stare at them without shame— _how could anyone not stare, really?_

Thankfully, Changbin is gentle at this initial stage. Jisung has already been prepped and fucked, sure, but Changbin is bigger than Minho is. _Thicker,_ specifically; there’s little difference in length between them, but the sheer girth of him is a lot to handle. Mindful of his own endowment, Changbin eases Jisung down nice and slow. Jisung groans at the feeling of Minho’s release spilling out and slicking Changbin up even more than the lube already has. 

Minho ignores himself for a moment, and films a close-up of Jisung sinking onto Changbin’s cock. “Say thank you again, Hannie,” he demands. There’s no doubt _who_ Jisung is meant to be thanking here, given Minho’s earlier iterations. If Jisung had had to be grateful to Minho for Changbin’s mouth, the gratitude necessary for his _cock_ is incomparable.

He tries to layer his voice with it, to imbue each word with his appreciation. Being so full honest-to-God has him _close,_ already. “Thank you, hyung,” he replies, and it comes out sounding more like a moan, _“Thank you.”_

With Jisung seated on his cock, Changbin shivers. “Are you alright, Hannie?” 

For a moment, Jisung has their attention. He pauses for a moment, not due to discomfort but so that he can relish their eyes on him. Then, because he wants to get fucked and no amount of attention is worth such delay, “Hannie’s fine, hyung. Good to go.” He squirms a little, Changbin’s weight inside and around him. Looks into the camera. “You guys have _no idea_ how good this feels. Holy fuck.”

Minho blows a sweet, smug kiss towards the lens. “And they ne-ver will.” He sings it, oh-so self-satisfied. “Binnie’s _mine._ Isn’t that right, my love?”

“I’m yours, hyung.” Jisung feels Changbin’s breath on his neck as he speaks. Feels Changbin _throb_ inside him. "Only for you." 

Minho smiles, dangerous, _beautiful._ Jisung is gone from their equation again. Nothing, even as he’s stretched and pulled apart, filled right up. “Fuck him like it’s me,” Minho tells his husband. “Show him how I like it.”

_Oh, God._

The buzz of Changbin’s lips against the shell of his ear. Hot. Just loud enough for the viewers to pick up. “Can you take that, Hannie?” 

Jisung might pass away, but if he does then this is precisely how he wants to go out. “You should do as Lino-hyung says, hyung,” he replies. It’s more of a taunt than perhaps he should be allowed to get away with. Which is, of course, precisely what Jisung is banking on — _not_ getting away with it. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

Minho seems more amused by that than anything. “You heard him, honey. Tick tock.” He taps his bare wrist tantalisingly. In the display that shows them the camera feed, Jisung watches Changbin stick out his tongue. 

When he’s home, Jisung thinks he might just text Yugyeom and give in to his flirtations. As much as he enjoys being used like this, the contrast of being so absolutely _wanted_ for himself alone will be welcome. Plus, Jisung finds himself more than slightly enamoured by Hyunjin’s enthusiastic descriptions of Yugyeom’s proportions. 

Hands tighten on Jisung’s hips, nails digging right in and snapping him back into the here and now. Minho must see something in his husbands eyes. Because, “You’re in for it now, Hannie,” he says, the voice of someone all too well acquainted with exactly _what_ Jisung is in for. “Good luck.” Then, to the viewers and Jisung both, “Enjoy.”

Changbin’s hold on him shifts. His hands trail down from Jisung’s hips to the backs of his thighs, moving him with ease into some half-folded sort of position, legs spread and feet up in the air, toes curling anticipatorily in the remnants of his torn fishnets. His skirt bunches up around his waist. It's stained for good by now, but pretty all the while. Changbin is practically lifting him in the air, ass only brushing the slightest bit against the older man’s toned thighs. He waits like that for a time, building up the suspense and making Jisung tremble from the residual tension. 

Then, somehow at the precise moment that Jisung least expects him to, Changbin begins to move. Jisung feels like a doll. Almost weightless in the face of Changbin’s strength. Dressed all cute and pretty, just to be messed up and reassembled. _Rinse, repeat._ Minho has had his turn, and now Changbin is fucking Jisung in his image. 

Jisung is truly honoured to experience a fraction of what it’s like to be loved by Changbin, even if the loving is in its rawest, most debauched form. He has watched Changbin fuck Minho like this, in this _exact_ position, and if he let his eyes flutter shut he could blur the images in his mind. Himself and Minho, one and joined by the common denominator of Changbin stuffing them full. 

He keeps his eyes open instead. 

Minho looks at him, something in-between seeing through him and giving Jisung real attention. He touches himself perfectly in time with Changbin’s hips, moaning his husband’s name, calling him _pretty baby, honey, darling,_ as Jisung gasps out _hyung, hyung, hyung._ They are not the same, and these separate utterances solidify it, but in several ways they are still one right now. Minho and Jisung feel pleasure in sync, moaning and whimpering in tandem. It’s like Changbin is fucking them both at once, which is exactly how Minho intends it.

Changbin does him so hard that Jisung can no longer forget how he ‘survives being married to Minho’. It’s equally that _Minho_ has to survive being married to _him,_ but the elder simply happens to be more blatant in their day-to-day lives. Jisung is having his brief, foolish misconceptions fucked right out of him. 

The words _am I allowed to bruise you_ flash back into Jisung’s mind right as Changbin’s teeth meet his neck. He’s going to take _so_ many smug selfies showcasing the mark that’s going to leave. Even if it’s Minho on Changbin’s mind (and _it is, it is, it is)_ Jisung will still preen. Not anyone can claim to have been fucked by the most popular streamers on HoneyCams, after all. Jisung will revel in his luck once he gets back to his own world where he is more than their toy. 

Thoroughly distracted by the feeling of Changbin _literally biting him,_ it takes Jisung a second or so to register the fact that he’s just orgasmed due to it. It’s an _oh_ sort of moment; he looks down and sees himself smeared and sticky, and his nerves catch up a second or so later. Sensitivity barrels him over when it hits for real. His legs cramp up, Changbin stilling inside him as he feels Jisung twitch. He lets Jisung stretch out, still full up with Changbin’s cock but on a pause from being destroyed with it. 

Minho has yet to come for the second time, so they are no longer in sync. It’s jarring, in a way. Jisung wants to come with him, _needs_ to. He rolls out the cramps and shifts in Changbin’s lap, feeling the way Changbin tenses like a coiled spring beneath him. “Fuck Hannie through it, hyung?” he asks. “Hannie came too fast, Hannie’s sorry.”

_A pause._

It gives Jisung the sweet, though unnecessary, chance to take it back. When nothing such occurs, Changbin shifts Jisung to his hands and knees. Knowing they’ll just be gazing at each other, and that he’ll have the chance to rewatch this experience in HD without the neck strain of looking up at present-Minho, Jisung lets his head rest against their comfortable mattress. 

Changbin slides out of him all the way. There’s a _click, flash,_ and Jisung knows there’ll be quality shots of his hole uploaded later, loosened up and dripping. His viewers will fall over themselves trying to purchase such a view. He whines, despite it not really being his place to complain; he _is_ two orgasms up on Changbin thus far. Like the professional he is, though, he arches up for him as enticingly as he can. _“Hyuuung.”_

Minho flicks Jisung’s forehead, making him yelp. “Be patient for my baby, Jisung. Don’t forget you’re lucky to get his cock at all. Get too bratty and I'll sit on it instead to remind you who it belongs to.”

“Hannie could never forget,” Jisung promises, “Hannie’s just so _empty_ without it.”

“That I can relate to,” Minho admits, gentler. His thumb smoothes over Jisung’s smarting forehead. “Fuck him again already, my love. For me.”

“For you, hyung,” Changbin echoes. He slides in with ease, holding Jisung apart with his hands. It’s hardly necessary when he’s already so open, so Changbin must just like the view. “Hannie?”

_Coiled spring._

“Mhm?”  
  


“Can you take it if I don’t hold back?”

Minho’s thumb is tracing Jisung’s parted lips, now. He bites it a little, just to demonstrate his coherence, before he replies. “Counting on it.”

Jisung braces his sweaty palms against the sheets just in time, finding himself screaming into them moments later as Changbin fucks him without inhibition. He hears the tips section _explode,_ chiming so much that it becomes just some incoherent coalescence of noise. Clearly, their combined viewers can all agree on their appreciation for this moment. Jisung himself is appreciating it plenty. 

It’s like every nerve ending has been set alight, somehow so very different from the past overstimulation that he’s wrought upon himself. The lack of control over his own body, though he knows Changbin would halt in an instant if Jisung asked him to, only amplifies the pleasure Jisung is experiencing. Which is a _lot._ Changbin is slamming into him in a way that Jisung will feel for days. Each residual twinge will be a reminder of how good he’s had it, and how fucking _lucky_ Minho is to have this whenever he wants to. Jisung doesn’t attempt to speak through his moans, but he doesn’t think he _could,_ even if he tried it. 

Changbin’s hand pushes down on the small of Jisung’s back. _Just like in the private show._ Perhaps it’s intentional. Jisung suspects Changbin just enjoys holding his lovers down like this when they want it. By _fuck_ does Jisung want it. His dick is rubbing against the bedsheets now with each of Changbin’s movements, meaning all he can do is pray that Minho comes _soon._ He wants them to climax something close to together this time, and certainly doesn’t want to come for a third time before they manage to pull that off. 

In front of him, Minho outright _whimpers._ Jisung dares to hope. He looks up at Minho, who is (of course) looking at Changbin already. _“Hyung,”_ Jisung whines, getting his attention somewhat, “Need to, need-” His voice fizzles out, cut across by moans. 

“Binnie, darling,” Minho remarks, amused even as his own voice cracks, bucking desperately into his own hand, “I think baby wants to come again already...” _He’d be right in thinking that._ “... Going to do what we promised first, honey?” 

_“Hyung.”_

“There, there, my love,” Minho leans above him, dripping cock bobbing close to Jisung’s face as he moves. He wants to lick him up, but can’t move enough to try with Changbin holding him down. There’s a wet sound out of Jisung’s line of vision, Minho kissing Changbin right above him. Minho leans back into view then, watching them both. Jisung feels so very small under his gaze. He loves it like that. “Fill him up for me, come on.”

_Oh, Changbin sounds as desperate as Jisung feels._ No small feat, not by any means. He pushes down against him, going _deep_ and pushing Jisung right against the bed. Trapped between soft sheets and Jisung’s heaving abdomen, Jisung’s cock throbs weakly as he feels Changbin come inside of him. Changbin groans _so_ prettily when he comes, and Jisung ascends a little at being part of it. Knowing Changbin’s cum is mixing with Minho’s inside is the straw that breaks him.

Weakly, he reaches out and claws at Minho’s thigh like it will somehow ground him. It does not, but when his eyes refocus from the near-whiteout force of his third orgasm, Minho has joined him there. This time, he’s all over himself instead of inside Jisung. It’s a welcome visual reassurance that Jisung has helped to bring him to such a state. 

Least-orgasmed and therefore most coherent, Changbin is the one to say their goodbyes, reminding everyone that the exclusive content will be available to purchase later, and to watch out for it. They pose shakily for the thumbnail they’ll use for the reupload of the stream, _Hannie_ flushed all over with cum leaking out of his hole and coating his skirt, _Lino_ and _Binnie_ either side of him sweetly kissing his cheeks in some mockery of chastity. 

_And then it is over._

Somehow, in the show’s completion, Jisung regains his relevance in its entirety. Increasingly wrapped up in each other for much of the livestream, regardless of the presence of Jisung in the middle, he is now their sole focus. Changbin carries him to their large walk-in shower like he weighs nothing at all, holding him up under the stream as Minho cleans him off. Somewhere between the cum washing away and Minho carding shampoo through Jisung’s hair, he fully descends to reality from the cloud he’s been absentmindedly floating upon. A few stray tendrils of shyness try to coil around his heart, but he’s been through too much and is _just too tired_ to let them take root. 

“Do you want our spare room tonight, Sungie?” Minho offers up. It’s tempting in a way, but it’s also only around 8pm right now. Jisung lives about thirty-five minutes away, and would rather the comfort of his own bed. Perhaps with Hyunjin curled around him like the oversized lapdog that he is. Jisung can play with his hair. Contentedness settles into him at the image, the comfortable safety of his platonic soulmate. Not that he’ll ever confess such sappy things to his best friend, naturally.

He almost shakes his head, then remembers that _speaking_ is a thing that won’t risk flicking water from his hair into either of the other men’s eyes. “I’m good,” he replies, “Promise. Just want my bed after all… That.”

Minho giggles, endearingly sweet. Nothing like how he’d been with Jisung not half an hour before. “We’re quite the energy-exhauster, aren’t we, Changbinnie?”

“You sound _so_ sorry about it,” Changbin jibes. No longer needing to hold Jisung up quite so much, he steps out of the shower to get their towels. There’s three different colours set out— Jisung has been obviously planned ahead for, a small gesture that he still finds very sweet. 

Minho kisses the tender bite mark that Changbin has left on Jisung’s neck when he leans across to turn the shower off. There’s nothing sexual in it, Jisung too spent for his dick to take interest anyway. It’s reassurance, if anything. Minho smiles, an echo of Lino in his eyes. “Oh, not in the _slightest,_ darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this!!! pleeease leave me comments if you did, i've been working on this for _four months_
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)
> 
> pls kudos too, if you haven't already <3
> 
> \- V xxx


End file.
